Miyabigaoka's Maid
by NeitherDeadAndAlive
Summary: Shiroyan, one of the so called 'San baka' finally gives up on Misaki. He later meets this girl from Miyabigaoka. Soon, he falls for her. Now that the girl from Miyabigaoka works in Maid Latte, She will be bullied by her school mates. What would Shirokawa do to protect her? ShirokawaXOC
1. A Gentleman?

OC here! I'd show you how I pictured this OC soon! please read! I decided to make a fanfic about him because I really like him! And I'm disappointed that there are just a few stories about him :(( Review please!

Chapter 1: A Gentleman?

"Ne, Shiroyan, When do you think we'd get Misa-chan to like us?" Kurotatsu asked me.

"Dunno. But let's keep on going here so we could earn enough points again!" I answered. Hn, I'm starting to lose hope on Misa-chan.. Since she's got Usui now.. Ow! Kurotatsu suddenly hit me.

"NANI?! What'd you do that for!?"

"Don't give up on Misa-chaaaan! Misa-chaaan!" What? Is he a mind reader or something? He and Ikuto suddenly appeared as chibi characters, dancing and singing out Misa-chan's name like weird ballerinas.

Later, we got out of Maid Latte. Ikuto and Kurotatsu told me that they had stuff to do so they left me alone. It's not that sad. I'm not a girl to feel bad about stuff like that. As I was walking with my hands in my pocket, looking up towards the sky, I heard some guys saying some dirty things. I had a hunch that they were up to no good.

So I walked towards the alley where I heard the voices from. I was right. there were four guys, cornering this girl. I couldn't see her that much but I could see her blonde hair. I rushed in front of her, guarding her by raising my hands.

"Who's this jerk? Get out of our way!" One guy shouted.

"Jerk eh?" I smirked at them. I wouldn't want to fight with my reason but this is a different situation. I took them down out all at once. Well, I am the white tornado beast, Shirokawa!

I turned to the girl I protected just now. I stared at her, observing her appearance. She didn't look all that scared. She had long blonde hair like mine, all tied up in a pony tail. She dressed like a cool guy. She had these baggy shorts, rubber shoes, orange tank top and she has an yellow-striped arm warmer on her left arm.

I realized, she really looked annoyed at me. The next thing I knew, I was lying on the ground with her hands wrapped around me. What? German Suplex!? How could she possibly do that trick? I finally got up and turned to her. I breathed deeply.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" We both said the same words at the same time.

"What are you saying? Stop copying me!" We said the same things again.

"Hn, you go first." I insisted.

"You didn't have to save me stupid!" She shouted.

"Oh. So you mean you want them to do _That_ to you?" She kicked me on my face. What's with this girl?!

"BAKA! You Pervert! I meant that I could handle myself!" She put her hand on her waist.

"Oh. Sorry for being a gentleman." I told her sarcastically.

"Shut up." She was walking away.

"Wait, wait, wait." I hurried and blocked her way.

"Move it!" She shouted, still trying to get through.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Ugh. fine, I was trying ti find a job. Now, move." I let her through. A job? Hmm, I just got the perfect idea.

"Wait. I could help you, you know?" She stopped walking and looked at me. I smiled at her and held my head. So I walked her to the place I think she'd get a job.

"Okaerinasai, goshujin-sama!" They greeted.

"Huh? What are we doing in a maid café?"

"Getting you a job stupid." I poked her forehead. Her face turned red of embarrassment. I could tell she was not going to be comfortable in a maid uniform.

"Misa-chan! Where's Satsuki-san? Can we talk to her?"

"Oh, she's inside. I'll call her." She answered.

"What? You just call someone out?!" She was confused.

"What? We're regular customers here. They know me somehow!" Oh. There she is, the manager.

"Satsuki-san! She needs a job. Can you give her a place?"

"Baka! Don't act as if you know me! Eto, Hai. I need a job. I can do cleaning!" She insisted.

"Well, you could be a maid. You're pretty too! What's your name?" Now that I realize it, she is pretty... And I forgot to get her name..

"I'm Tabiki Kyuuri. You can call me Tabi!" Tabiki? That's a cute name. Definitely does not fit her. She's more like those cool types, not cute. They continued talking about the job and soon the manager hired her.

"Thank you! Thank you very much!"

"No problem! You can start tomorrow. But you can go on Friday instead if you're busy." She smiled.

"Arigato Satsuki-san!" The manager continued doing her job.

"Oh you're welcome!" I reminded her. I helped her too!

"Oh.. um.. a-arigato.." She mumbled. Out of nowhere, I suddenly put my arms around her neck as if I was strangling her and rubbed my knuckles on her head. She was kinda cool for a girl. She's more like a pretty guy friend.

Oh wait, she's not my friend. We got out of the café. It was getting dark. Kyuuri started to walk home I guess. I think, I think I should walk her home.

"Ano, Kyuuri-chan!" She turned.

"Want me to walk you home?" I asked.

"I can handle myself." I rephrased my question but still, she answered the same. As she was walking further, I decided to follow her.

After a few minutes of walking and stalking, *Riiiing Riiiiing* Oh shit. Bad timing. Ikuto's calling. Well, I have to answer, She saw me anyway.

"Shiroyan! Sorry we had to leave you alone. I had chores to do and-"

"that's fine. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm kinda busy now." Busy? What a lie.

She knew that I was following her, but she ignored me. Maybe she thinks that I just happen to have the same way as hers. Well, that would be good.

"You... are you following me?" Oh no. She asked me. I lied and told her I had the same way as hers. Whoo. What a relief. I thought I was going to get kicked again.

After a few more minutes, She finally reached her house. She wasn't going inside of her house yet though. As soon as I reached the front of their house, she seems like she was hesitating on doing something.

"Um, Kyuuri-chan!" I called.

"Goodluck on the job." That was all I could say. She just smiled at me though.

Later, I went home too. Strange. I never experienced following a girl to their house. I wouldn't say I like her though. I wonder how she looks like if she wore a maid outfit?


	2. She's Not My Girlfriend!

Chapter 2: She's Not My Girlfriend!

"Misa-chan! Misa-chan! Misa-chan!-" Kurotatsu and Ikkun were singing again, while I was just sitting with me elbows on the table and my hand holding my cheek.

"She's not here yet?" I mumbled.

"Who's not yet here? Misa-chan's here Shiroyan!" Kurotatsu said.

"Maybe he's talking about his girlfriend?" Satsuki suddenly suggested. Girlfriend? Who is she talking about?

"GIRLFRIEND? YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND SHIROYAN?!" Ikkun and Kurotatsu were in a chibi appearance again and were crying. They're so weird. Who are they talking about anyway?

"What? No!" I denied.

"Tabi-chan! The one you were with yesterday." Satsuki said.

"What?! She's not my girlfriend. We just met."

"You were with a girl yesterday!? Oh. That's why you said you were busy!" Ikkun added.

"Satsuki-san! I'll be starting today!" Kyuuri-chan went in. So she was going to start now.. I really want to see her in a maid uniform. I just can't imagine her like that with her boyish attire.

"Oh, Tabi-chan! You're here! Look, you're boyfriend's here!" She greeted back. Wait what? Why does she keep on suggesting I'm her boyfriend?!

"WHAT?! MY BOYFRIEND?! WHO?!" Her face turned red.

"That blonde guy you were with!" She pointed at me. That's it. I'll just shut up and say a word about it. They'll just add some made up stuff when I do.

"He's not my boyfriend! I don't even know who he is."Oh right. She doesn't know my name yet.. But that's fine. She'll be seeing me here anyway.

"Come with me, I'll introduce you to the others! This is Misaki, you can call her Misa-chan. This is Subaru.." She introduced her to all the staff. Moments later, she went out in her maid uniform. She is really cute. Although she was very shy in wearing the uniform.

"O-okaeri, g-goshujin-s-sama." She was very nervous in greeting the customers. I didn't get to talk to her though. She didn't even walk near our table. Maybe she was very embarrassed.

It's really funny to see her like that. But later on, she got used to it. We left the cafe and Ikkun decided to go home. while I told him that I'll be staying somewhere. Kurotatsu insisted to come with me.

"By the way, Shiroyan, why didn't you talk to your girlfriend?"

"She is not my girlfriend! baka!" I hit his head. What? They were still thinking about that all this time? Why wouldn't they shut up?

"Really? Then why were you with her yesterday?" So I explained the whole story to him.

"Oh.. So that's what happened... Look, your girlfriend!" He pointed At her. Looks like she is done with her job.

"What?! I just explained that she is not!" Wait, is that? She's from Miyabigaoka?! Then why does she have to work if she's from a rich school?

"Your girlfriend's from Miyabigaoka?" Ugh. There he goes again. she shouldn't have wore her uniform from that cafe.

If someone from her school finds out, she'll be the laughing stock of her school. I looked in my bag and remembered I had extra clothes with me. It wouldn't hurt to help her right? I walked towards her without saying a word to Kurotatsu, with my clothes on my hands.

"Here." I reached out my right hand holding the clothes and my other on my pocket. I was looking away while doing that. I don't know why.

"Sugoi. Shiroyan looks cool!" Kurotatsu was watching us. He still doesn't understand that she is not my girlfriend..

"What's that for?" She pointed then I faced her.

"you wouldn't want students from your school see you walk out of this Maid cafe, don't you?"

"It's fine! Nobody's around anyway." Suddenly, I saw the president of their student council walking with his friends, laughing and talking loudly.

"Then what do you call tho-" I pointed at them. She suddenly pulled me close to her and grabbed the clothes I was offering. She hid herself from the student council of Miyabigaoka.

I was shocked. She was gripping my uniform tight. Her hands were shaking. She was leaning on me with her head rested on my chest. I didn't expect that from her.

"I-it's fine. They're gone now." I put my hand on her head. After realizing what she did, she suddenly pushed me and turned away from me.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed." I laughed.

"Ugh. I'll kick your ass after I change!" She told me.

** Normal POV**

Tabi slammed the back door and breathe deeply. She walked to where her locker was and put down her things. She also put the clothes that were given to her by the annoying guy. Then Misaki went in.

"Huh? Why do you have Seika's gym uniform with you Tabi-chan?" Misaki asked.

"Uh.. B-because the guy.. He- um.. Um... Okay, this guy lended me his clothes because he said I would be seen by other students in my school. Well, I was not supposed to take it but I suddenly saw Miyabigaoka-" She nervously explained but she suddenly covered her mouth.

"You're from Miyabigaoka? I didn't know that their girls' uniform was like that?" Usui suddenly showed up, outting his arm around Misaki.

"Oh right. I remember. I saw uniforms like that when I... never mind. Then, if you study there, why take a job?" Misaki asked.

"Well, I'll tell you about it in another time. I really have to hurry. Sorry." She explained.

"That's okay. Next time don't wear your uniform on going here okay?" Misaki said.

"Right. Thanks Misa-chan." She stared at Usui for a while with her eyebrows raised.

"Usui, she's going to change, stupid." She hit his head.

"Oh right. Sorry." He was still not moving.

"Get out you pervert!" Misaki kicked him. Tabiki laughed then changed.

"Why?" Misaki asked.

"Nothing. I just see a little of myself in you. You know, beating up guys." they laughed.

"See you tomorrow Misa-chan!" When she opened the door, he saw the blonde guy still outside.

**Shirokawa's POV**

Oh great. She finally went out. Is this how long girls usually change clothes?

"Why are you still here?" She asked me.

"I just have to remind you about my uniform. And you told me you're gonna kick my ass right?" I laughed.

"You are from Seika high? The same as Misa-chan right?" She said. Now that I took a good look at her, guy clothes really do look good on her.

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT FOR.?" She kicked me again. I received punches and kicks from her. I regret that I reminded her to beat me up.

"Nothing. I just realized that guy clothes really suit you." She finally stopped. She is really strong.

"Hmph. I'll just ask Misaki chan to return this to you tomorrow. I'll have it washed too." she said.

"No way. I want you to give it to me. In our school!" I smirked and moved close to her.

"Why? It would be easier-"

"Student council presideeeent! This girl from -" She kicked me again.

"BAKAAAA! Alright! Just don't tell!" She agreed. Ouch. That kick was painful. But it was worth it.

"That's right. And I want to walk you home!" She was about to hit me again but remembered that I knew that she is from Miyabigaoka.

"Hmph. Do what you want." She walked. As I walked along with her, Kurotatsu suddenly went with me.

"Woiii! Shiroyan!" He put his arm around me like what I did to Kyuuri-chan. She turned and looked at us. Oh right. She still doesn't know my name.

"Oh I forgot. i'm Shirokawa. You can call me Shiroyan. This guy is Kurotatsu." She suddenly stopped walking.

"Sh-shiro...yan? _I swear I know that name from somewhere.. i just can't put my finger on it..." _

"Why?" I wondered.

"Nothing.."


	3. Bestfriends: Gouki and Bikyu

Chapter 3: Best friends: Aratake and Bikyu

We continued walking together without saying a word. Minutes later, we reached her house.

"Bye bye Tabiki-chan!" Kurotatsu waved.

"See you at Seika tomorrow, Biyku-chan!" I said. I called her bikyu because her name was tabiki and kyuuri. I just joined them. I felt more comfortable in calling her that.

"Huh? B-bikyu-chan?" She looked confused and surprised at the same time. I don't know why and what's happening to her. She's been wondering about many things.

"Why? That's you. It just feels... More... I don't know. I feel comfortable with it. Anyway, bye!" I said.

**Tabiki's POV**

B-bikyu? How does he know my other nick name? And his name sounds familiar to me.. I just forgot when exactly I heard that name..

* * *

_During their middle school..._

_"Ne, bikyu-chan! Where will you study when you reach high school?" The guy asked._

_"I really want to go to Miyabigaoka. But It's really expensive there. I don't think I can go there.." She answered._

_"You can! You're smart, you know? And you're strong too! You're my strong best friend! Unlike me..." _

_"Thanks... Gouki-kun.. You should study hard too! So when you reach high school, we can go to the same school again!" She patted his head. Aratake Gouki is her best friend. They are childhood friends and studied in the same Middle school._

_Tabiki went home earlier than Gouki. While Gouki was on his way home, he accidentally bumped some guys near an alley. They bullied him and beat him up. Then two guys came and helped him. The blond guy beat up all those guys by himself. They were Shiroyan and Kurotatsu. From that day, he idolized them and promised himself that he would be smarter and stronger like his best friend, Tabiki. __The next day in school, he was so excited on telling this to her._

_"Bikyu-chan! I want to tell you something!" He rushed to her classroom during lunch time and went towards her._

_"What is it Gou-kun?" She smiled._

_"Yesterday, I was beat up by some guys-"_

_"What? Let me beat up those guys!" She raised her voice and pulled up her sleeves, preparing to fight._

_"No, no. Listen! Then these two guys came to help me. The guy's name is Shiroyan! And the other was Kurotatsu! They were so cool! I want to be like them! In time, I want to be the one who's going to save someone in need!" He was very happy and inspired by Shiroyan._

_"Shiroyan? I'd like to meet him!" _

_"He's in the same year as you, you know? It's possible that you could meet him anywhere here."_

_"Aww. We should've been in the same class. You could ask him and this Kurotatsu to go and meet me! I'd like to thank them for saving my best friend!" She said._

* * *

Hm... I really can't remember. Oh right. I have to return these tomorrow. wait, I still have to wash them! I have to hurry Or else It won't dry up tomorrow!

Ahh. Glad I finished it. I hope it dries up tomorrow morning. I already turned on the fan so It will be quicker To dry up. Now... I think I'll ask Gou-kun to go with me to Seika..

"Hey Bikyu-chan! It's been awhile since you last called eh? What's up?" He answered.

"Oh right. The last time was last week i guess? Hey, do you know where Seika High school is?"

"Of course I do! Why?" He asked.

"Will you take me there tomorrow? I have to give something to.. Someone.."

"Sure! Where will we meet?"

"Just go to Miyabigaoka after school. I'll just wait for you there. Is that fine?"

"Sure! Why not? You're my best friend!"

"Thanks Gou-kun. See you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight!" Woah. He seems so hyped about it. What's up with Seika that he got so excited about it? Anyway, I need to rest.

The next day..

I checked the Gym class uniform from that Seika guy and thank goodness, it's dry! I thought something would go wrong. So I changed to my uniform and went to school. Today is the day that they show the ranking for the first term. I hope I get the top rank!

"Tabi-chan! Check this out!" Kurosaki called me. He is one of my friends in Miyabigaoka. I don't have much girl friends. I usually hang out with guys. It's less drama and it's more fun to be with them. But it's not like I really like them. I like them as friends.

"Look!" he pointed at the top of the list. Wait.. This is...

"I'm number one!" i hugged Kurosaki.

"That's our Bikyu!" My other friends went with me and bumped our fists with each other. Today's a very good day. after class, I sat on the bench near our gate to wait for Gouki.

"Bikyu! Need company?" Souta asked me. He's another friend of mine. He already has a girlfriend, but I don't know which school she's from. He doesn't talk about it much. It would be weird if he did.

"no, I'm fine. I'm waiting for my friend."

"Oh. Right. See you!" He waved his hand. few minutes later, I saw Gouki walking form a distance. I decided to walk towards him.

"Hey bikyu! let's get going!" He raised his fist towards me and we did our hand shake.

"Still not getting rid of that bandana of yours eh?" We continued walking.

"Nah. It feels weird when I don't have it. By the way, what happened to that ranking?"

"I was number one! makes me so happy." I shook his shoulders.

"That's nice!"

"Well, what about you? You said you would study harder?"

"It's not happening for me yet.."

"Oh. it better happen! Or I'll beat the crap out of you!" we laughed.

"What are you going to do in Seika anyway?" Oh right. I haven't told him.

"Well, I'm gonna return this uniform to some guy who helped me."

"Helped in what?"

"Hide my job from my school mates."

"What job?" Ugh. I forgot. I didn't tell him that either.

" Oh, sorry. I haven't been telling you things lately. I'm working part-time in a Maid cafe. doesn't suit me well right? This guy helped me find the job, beat up some guys while on it and lend me his gym uniform when our student council president almost saw me coming out of the cafe." I explained.

"Wow. You owe him much. Who's this guy anyway? I'd like to meet him! Feels weird though. That you wanted to meet my hero back then.. But I didn't have the chance to let you meet him." Hero? Oh right.. c-could it be...

"Hey! Who is it?" it's impossible...

"His name is.. Um..."

"Oh wait. I didn't realize we're here already! Hmm.. Where are those guys? I miss them.." Whoo. Saved. I just have to wait until he meets him. Oh, there he is..

"Bikyu-" He saw me and went closer. But after saying 'bikyu', he suddenly stopped walking.

"That's the hero I was talking about, bikyu!" What!?

"Aratake?" Oh god. What is happening?

"Hey! Shiroyan! Hey, bikyu, he's the hero I was talking about. Now you get to meet him." He walked closer.

"Bikyu? that's what I call her too! Hey, Where's my uniform?" He asked me. Now I have to thank him because he was Gouki's hero.

"Really? me too! Wait, You're the one who helped her? Wow, what a small world. she's my best friend! I was supposed to introduce you to her while we're in Seisen but I didn't have the chance."

"H-here.." I reached his uniform out.

"Thanks. It is a small world eh? So now I get to be her hero too!"

"Who said you are my hero?" I said.

"Thanks Shiroyan! For helping her. Man, I am getting confused." Ugh. Why did he thank him? Now I have to thank him too.

"Th-thanks.. for making Gouki strong and helping him.." I was looking away.

So this is what is really happening:

Shiroyan is Gouki's hero. Which is my best friend. And I happen to owe Gouki's hero because he helped me And Gouki.

It's like a triangular cycle. Ugh. I just want to smack my fore head, lock myself in my room and regret that I asked Gouki to go with me. *sigh

"I gotta go, I have to work." Right. It's the perfect escape!


	4. Usui-Sensei's Stalking Tips

Chapter 4: Usui's Stalking Tips!

"Ne, Aratake, Wanna come with us to the cafe where Bikyu's working at?" I asked.

"Sure! Wait, how do you know that I call her Bikyu?"

"I didn't. I just felt more comfortable with that nick name!" I smiled at him. I waved at Ikkun and Kurotatsu to go now. So the four of us we headed to the maid cafe.

"Is it your first time in a maid cafe aratake?" Ikkun asked, trying to get closer to him. Maybe he didn't want to feel left out like the last time we reunited with them.

"Yeap. I never really thought about cute stuff like these you know?"

"So you think Maid cafes are cute?" Kurotatsu added.

"That's not what I meant! I just think it's not that manly. Anyway, I just want to si Bikyu-chan!" He suddenly shifted.

I just realized, she's not here yet even though she went ahead of us. Strange. Moments later, she entered the cafe in casual clothes. Oh. I see.. She went home to change. she learned her lesson.

"Speaking of lessons, Shiroyan.." Usui suddenly put his arm around me and led me outside of the cafe.

"What? Are you a mind reader or something?!" I was surprised. He wore glasses and pulled out a black board out of nowhere.

"I am Usui sensei! And I am know going to teach you: USUI'S STALKING TIPS!" He said.

_Usui: Chibi mode_

"Wh-what? What are you talking about? It's not like I have someone to stalk.''

"Nope. I can see that you interest in this Tabiki right? I feel that you are... MY STALKER APPRENTICE!" He stepped his left foot on a trash can pretending to be some proud character.

"Y-you're weird Usui.." I scratched my head.

"Baka usui! Don't drag him to your idiocy!" Misa-chan appeared suddenly. What is happening here?

"Shiroyan likes Tabi-chan! Shiroyan likes Tabi-chan! Shiroyan likes -" He continued hopping in circles singing those lines. Ugh. I better get going. I walked away from him trying to get back in the cafe. but suddenly, he appeared infront of me with his board and stick. As if he was a real teacher. I stopped.

**1.) Usui's Stalking Tip number 1! Always pop out of nowhere! **

* * *

"Ahh.. what a tiring day at work! Now I don't have to worry about being seen by my school mates." Tabiki was walking home alone until Shiroyan appeared behind her.

"What?! Where'd you come from?!" She immediately kicked his face.

"I came... from your heart..."

"BAKA! What are you talking about!? Go away you jerk! Don't you have something useful to do?! blah blah blah" She went on nagging at him.

* * *

"Hmm.. That wouldn't work eh?" Usui said.

**2.) Usui's Stalking Tip number chwo! Follow her around!**

* * *

It's a free day for Tabiki and she was strolling in the mall. She finally got her pay from the cafe. So she wanted to spend some of it as a reward for herself. As she was walking... she realized some guy kept on following her. she tried to get rid of him, of course.

_Konoyarou... why is he following me? I can't enjoy my day off with him like that!? _

She decided to go to a girl's salon even she didn't really have business there. She thought if she went to girly places, he wouldn't want to follow her.

"Hello miss! What would you like us to do with your hair?" The stylists asked.

She told them that she would be waiting for someone before she does something.. So she sat inside, reading a magazine. Shiroyan didn't care. In fact, he went in and sat beside her. he was lucky enough to not getting hit.

Since the salon didn't work, she tried going to a lingerie shop. that would do the trick. He would definitley stop outside. so she entered the shop, ignoring the women _asking_ her for what she needs and just roamed around inside to see if her plan worked.

"Miss, is he your boyfriend?'' A saleswoman asked.

"What the? Boyfriend?" When she turned, she found Shiroyan still behind her. She was getting pissed.

She had one last place in mind. And she also felt like going. She was going to the comfort room. She picked a comfort room which had a lot of people in it so he would be shy in going in.

As she walked in the mall, she finally found a comfort room. With her luck, there were many girls in it.

_There's no way this won't work!_

So she went in line so she could use the toilet. Shiroyan couldn't follow because here were many people blocking the door. Minutes later, she was four people away from the door. Until she heard some girls squeak and went out.

_What's all this commotion? Girls are just so..._ She saw Shiroyan go inside the comfort room. _Shit. This guy's tough. Well, I'll just have to wait until I get my turn. I'm sure he wont go inside. He would be crazy if he did._

she finally get's her turn. She pulled her pants down and sat at the toilet. After she pulled back her pants and flushed the toilet, she realized that Shiroyan was at the other cubicle and was looking at her.

"HENTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! BAKA! STALKER! I'LL KILL YOU! GET OU OF HEREEEEEEEE! KONOYAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!" She gave it her all in beating him up. And finally stopped him from following her due to his injuries.

"Hmph. I should've beat him up in the first place. Baka.."

* * *

"Hm... Violent, Unsociable and Cool at the same time... What kind of dere is she?!"

"Ne, Usui sensei. You're tips are useless. I'll just-"

**3.) Usui's Stalking tip number threeeeeee! Tease her and annoy her! Do whatever it takes to piss her off!**

* * *

Shiroyan was standing in an alley near Maid latte. He waited for Tabiki to head out and go home. When he heard her come out, he prepared himself. As she passed in front of Shiroyan...

"Ne." She turned.

"You're ugly."

"URUSAIIIIIIIIIIIII!" She beat him into a pulp again.

* * *

"Ugh. That's not what I meant! Though it annoyed her, you should've made it more, you know? Nevermind." Usui said.

**4.) Usui's Stalking Tip number four! Whenever she's embarrassed, ignore that fact and tell her it's cute!**

* * *

While in McDonald's with Aratake..

Tabiki was holding her burger with both of her hands and was about to bite,

"Shiroyan! Over here!" Gouki waved. He sat infront of bikyu and was staring at her mouth wide open.

"Don't open your mouth too long. Flies might-" She suddenly squished the ketchup container together with her burger. The ketchup spilled in her face and on her top and specially messing her hand. She bowed her head down of embarrassment. After 5 seconds, Shiroyan sipped on his cola with loud annoying sounds. After putting the cup down, He stared at bikyu for some time and said,

"The ketchup... Looks cute." He pointed.

"BAKAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He got himself kicked and punched with a fist full of ketchup, making it look like blood.

* * *

"Baka. Baka. Bakaaa. That's not what I meant! Take two!" He was hitting Shiroyan's head with the stick.

* * *

Tabiki was holding her burger with both of her hands and was about to bite,

"Shiroyan! Over here!" Gouki waved. He sat infront of bikyu and was staring at her mouth wide open.

"Don't open your mouth too long. Flies might-" She suddenly squished the ketchup container together with her burger. The ketchup spilled in her face and on her top and specially messing her hand. She bowed her head down of embarrassment. After 5 seconds, Shiroyan sipped on his cola with loud annoying sounds. After putting the cup down, He stared at bikyu for some time and said,

"You look cute when you're embarrassed." He smiled.

"BAKAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He got himself kicked and punched with a fist full of ketchup, making it look like blood.

* * *

"Oh. It still turned out that way eh? How unlucky you are.." Usui

"You should shut -"

**5.) Usui's Last Stalking Tip! Number fiiiiiiiiiiiiive! kiss her in unexpected situations! This tip is special! It's the You-better-do-it-right-because-its-your-last-chanc e tip!**

* * *

While in the maid cafe, Tabiki was serving tables. Shiroyan was staring at her. It was bothering Tabiki but she ignored it because she was on the job. After she served a few tables, Shiroyan suddenly stood up, making a loud sound with his hands put on the table. He slowly walked towards Bikyu, not taking his eyes of her and went close to her. He held her chin and went closer and closer. Then he kissed her cheek.

"B-baka.. BAKAYEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'LL DEFINITELY KILL YOU!" But this time, Shiroyan managed to run away before she hit him.

_That jerk... I'll kill him.. but why did he? Ugh.. I will beat him up like never before..._

* * *

"Aw.. That didn't work well for you. Maybe you're not my stalker apprentice after all." Usui patted his head.

"Baka usui! You're saying that after I got beat up a bunch of times!? BAKA!"

"Well, she's more dangerous than I expected. More violent that my Misa-chan. You're unlucky." He laughed.

That Usui. But wait.. Maybe I just have to get more closer to her.. Usui just came a bit too early for those tips. But I'll be taking tips soon.. I just regret doing all those things without thinking. I never expected her strength to be that great. My body hurts all over. That Kyuuri. I'll definitely get her to fall for me..

* * *

just a little goofing around chapter. FYI Minna, the situations given actually happened in different days. I just didn't want to remind it and put it in the story over and over again. It would be weird. I'm not aiming for a long story by the way. I just want this to be short, but not too short. Please do review and share this fan fic!

It's my first Maid sama fanfic. :)


	5. The Spy: Gouki

Chapter 5: The Spy: Gouki

I know what I have to do.. I don't have to be Usui-sensei's apprentice! Oh wait, why did I call him sensei anyway? Got too much attached? Heh. Anyway, What I'm gonna do, is make my own tips! and next time... Next time I'll get to find the White Tornado Devil's apprentice! Ha! Now... To start with, I'll need help from Aratake..

The following day, I decided to drop by Seisen alone and get to talk with Gouki. I'll just catch up with those two in the cafe later. I was at their gate, leaning at the side while waiting for him.

"Hey, See you later guys. Just have something to do." Aratake waved at his friends and ran towards Shirokawa.

"Oh there you are!" He said.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I just have a favor to ask you.. Let's talk somewhere else." I told him while holding his shoulder. We went to a nearby park to talk. While walking, we were not talking to each other. But we didn't really care. We reached the park and I went to grab us some drinks.

"Drink up." I handed him the can.

"What is it about?" He asked.

"It's about Bikyu-chan." I sat beside him and opened my can.

"What about her?" He drank.

"Well, I... I sorta like her.. and I-"

"Really? Haha! Did you tell her already? If not, let me help you-" He got really excited.

"Wait. I need you to help me. Can you ask her what she likes in a guy?" I asked.

"Oh. Yeah, sure. But I don't think she can answer that.. She doesn't like things like that you know?" He calmed down.

"Things like what?"

"You know, love and stuff."

"Oh.. Just ask her okay? Gotta get going. Still going to the cafe. See you then!" I waved then threw my empty can in the trash bin near me. I need to know what she likes in guys so I can get her to like me..

**Tabiki's POV**

Oh. He's here again. When will he stop bothering me? As I saw him come inside and sit with his friends, I turned away immediately. I continued working and so far he's not doing any annoying stuff. He just looks at me occasionally. That's better than... Ugh. Nevermind. After my job, He didn't talk or go near me. What is up to him?

"Tadaima! Kori! You there?" I removed my shoes. Kori is my older brother. He works now. But he's often at home. He's not that usual sophisticated working guy. I really don't know about his job, but he can pay our rent with it anyway, so why bother?

"Yeah! I won't have work 'till next week! Don't worry about it!" He shouted.

He's probably in his room doing stuff he wants. I don't know what. Maybe this is one of the reasons why I'm closer to guys. Because I was used in being with my brother when I was young and hung out with his friends because he's responsible for what ever happens to me. So he just decided to bring me with him. I headed to my room and did my school stuff. I had my assignments.

*riiiing. riiiing.

I heard the phone ring. I waited for my brother to answer. I'm too busy. I'm sure he's doing nonsense stuff. There. He answered.

"Bikyu! It's for you!" Ugh. I still have to answer it anyway.

"Hello? Who's this?" I leaned on the wall.

"Hey bikyu! This is Gouki. Just wanted to tell you something."

"Oh. It's just you. Why didn't you just call me on the phone or texted me? And what are you going to tell me?"

"I left my phone some where. Don't mind it."

"What're you going to tell again?" I reminded him.

"Sorry. Am I disturbing you. 'Kay. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be going to your school tomorrow. So we can talk. Wait for me 'kay?" Then he laughed a little.

"Right, right. Bye."

"Bye Bikyu-chan! I hung up the phone and returned to my room.

The next day after school..

"Hey! Bikyu! Going some where?" Kurosaki asked.

"Yeap. Gonna talk to Gouki." I continued walking.

"Oh, Gouki? Can I come? Miss him a bit. Haha." I held me by my shoulder.

"Well, do what you want." I laughed.

When we went outside, we immediately saw Gouki leaning by the gate. Kurosaki ran ahead of me, greeting Gouki. When I reached them, we headed for the park. Seems like Gouki was fine bringing Kurosaki with us.

"What were you going to say?" I asked.

"Oh, I meant ask. I forgot to remind you yesterday. I was just wondering, even you're my best friend, I never really knew about what you really like in guys."

"Now that I think of it, We don't know about that either!" Kurosaki added.

"What I like in guys? Hm.. I like hanging out with you guys because you're nice, cool, less drama and you're fun to be with!" I answered and smiled. But they looked at me as if my answer was so far from what they expected. Kurosaki poked my forehead.

"What?" I said.

"You don't understand us don't you?" Gouki asked.

"Nope." I laughed then sipped on my cola.

"I meant, what do you like in guys if ever you had a boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend!? I spitted out the cola from my mouth after hearing what he asked.

"S-sorry. You guys know that I don't have interests in those things right?" I said.

"Seriously, Tabiki.." Gouki looked at me. Woah. He looked very serious alright. But I really don't know the answer.

"U-um... Sorry.. I'll think about it. And I'll ask my friend about it too. Ne, Kurosaki. Help me alright?" I bumped his arm.

"Sure!" He smiled. Soon, We left and headed home. I changed and headed for work. I never stopped wondering about what my answer. Hmm, how about I ask Subaru-chan and the others here? After work, I talked to my workmates left in the cafe.

"Hmm. Usually what girls like are those who are sweet, nice and considerate. But many just fall for them with an unknown reason. Like Misa-chan there. At first she always scolds at Usui and hates him, but since he's always with her, she became attached to him and fell for him. You and Misaki-chan are a bit alike you know?" Subaru told me then I laughed by her last sentence.

Sweet? Nice? Hmm. I still don't know. I'll ask my guys..

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri Bikyu!" He greeted. Wait, who's the girl he's with?

"Umm.. Kori?" I said.

"Oh, this is my girlfirend, Sheri. Sorry, I didn't tell you about it."

"G-GIRLFRIEND!?" My face felt hot.

"Nice meeting you Tabiki-chan! Ne, Kiro-kun, does she have a boyfriend already?"

"B-BOYFRIEND!?" Now my face was burning. Ugh.

"Don't know about her. Why don't you talk to her and make her a better woman!" Sheri walked towards me and I felt panicked. UGH. KIROOOOO. He knows that I don't have one and I never plan to act like a normal woman! I looked at Kiro and signaled him that I'm gonna beat him up later, he just laughed at me! I hate him.

"Ne, Tabiki-chan, What do you like in guys anyway?" wh-what.. Wait, That's it! I should tell her my situation and ask her what do 'girls' usually like in guys!

She held me on my shoulders, following me to my room. I didn't want to talk to her about girly stuff but I need an answer for Gouki. As soon as we reached my room, she let me sit on the floor and her on the bed so she could brush and style my hair.

I restrained my irritation because I wouldn't want to hurt my brother's girlfriend even though I hate him so much right now. I'm not _That _evil. She started to remove my scrunchy and brushed my hair.

"Kiro-kun mentioned that you never let your hair down. Is that true?" She asked.

"Y-yeah. I really don't feel comfortable if my hair's down. It feels hot and I feel ugly at the same time." She laughed a little and I just stayed quiet.

She kept on brushing my hair. Later, she was doing something to my hair. I didn't know what it is but I just let her do whatever she wants. I realized that my hair was getting pretty long now. I think the only times that I let my hair down is when I take a bath. Of course I brush my hair. Only until it gets dry a little then I tie it up and continue brushing. None of my friends seen me like that.

As sheri was styling my hair, I talked about how I don't like being all that girly. And then she understood what I felt. She said she had a friend like that during her middle school so she knows what I like.

"Um, My friend asked me what I like in guys. And he means like really like in guys. And I don't really know what to answer. I don't plan on it anyway." I quietly asked. She giggled.

"Usually it's the sweetness and kindness of the guy. There are many things to like in a guy. Like their coolness, understanding and patience. There's nothing really important in particular. All you need is to know that he loves you and will protect you." She said. That is deep. I'm not used to talking about stuff like these. And I am not used to talking to a girl this long. But anyway, I had an idea about what my answer should be. But I'll still ask my friends.

"Oh.. Is that what you liked in Kiro?" I asked.

"No. Not really. I fell in love with him because he's fun to be with. He's just like your normal best friend but has more sweetness in our relationship. And I enjoy being with him like that. I don't really like overly romantic men." I laughed.

"I didn't know my brother can actually get a girl to like him!" We both laughed.

"Your hair's done! I wanna see Kiro-kun's reaction when he sees you!" She let me stand up and face her.

I slowly walked towards the mirror and closed my eyes as I was getting there. Then I opened my eyes. Woah. Weird. I don't look like me. I smiled. But it's not like I was feeling pretty or what so ever. Two portions of my hair were braided and were clipped together at the back. There were loose hair infront of my ears and my bangs just the way they were.

"See? You look a lot like a blonde Asuna from SAO!" She smiled.

"Asuna? SAO?"What was she talking about?

"Nothing, nothing. Let's go out! Dinner might be ready." Before she reached the door, kiro suddenly slid the door open. We both laughed.

"Din- B-bikyu-chan? Is that you!?" He looked at me. I felt a little embarrassed.

"Baka. Who else would I be? Some intruder?" I answered back. He laughed. I knew it. I'm ugly.

"Bikyu-chan! You look pretty! Come on! Dinner's ready!" P-pretty... That was the first time I heard those words from him.. I smiled and stayed in my room for a while. Sheri was smiling at me then hugged me.

"Come on! Let's eat. you see? I told you, you're pretty! You should go out like that from now on!"

"R-really? But my friends would laugh at me." I said.

"No! Trust me. If they laughed at you, Punch your brother in the face!" We both laughed. After dinner, Sheri stayed for a while. Before she left, I called her.

"Sheri-san!"

"Huh?" She turned.

"I agree!" I laughed and raised my hand. She was with Kiro because he was going to walk her home.

I went back to my room and looked at the mirror. I though about really going outside like this. I really can't imagine myself. But I'll try.. Just one day.. If it's gonna turn out well, I think I'll take Sheri-san's hairstyle.


	6. Best Friend

Hi everyone! Let me just tell you that the hairstyle I'm going for is like Asuna from Sword art online! Just imagine her being blonde! :))I'd like to thank 'someone for giving me some tips! But in this chapter I'd be using Few changes un the POV. Sorry if I was confusing you! I just got used to using 'I' when writing so I avoided third person narrating.

Hope you like this! Please review!

* * *

Chapter 6: Best Friend

The next day...

I woke up and the first thing that came into my mind was about my hairstyle. I agreed to Sheri-san so I have to do it. Besides, I'll punch my brother if my friends would laugh at me for lying. I took a bath then brushed my hair after. I dressed up in my uniform. When my hair was nearly dry, I braided my hair and clipped it together.

I went out to prepare my food and eat breakfast. Seems like Kiro's still asleep. Before I left, I took a look at myself. I was feeling very nervous. I do not have a memory of me going outside the house with my hair down. Specially with some braids. I slowly stepped out, feeling very nervous.

When I was near the school. I stepped my feet slowly, thinking of tying my hair. But I left my clip at home so I wouldn't be tempted to tie my hair. Ugh. When I looked at my watch, It was already 10 minutes before class starts. I better hurry! So I ran for it, not caring about my hair anymore. I reached the school. 4 minutes left.

I entered the hallway, walking towards our classroom. I was looking down all the time then I suddenly bumped into someone. I looked up and it was Mako. Oh darn. Why does it have to be him among all the people here? He's the most perverted one among the guys.

"Oh, sorry." He looked at me for a while then walked away. What the? He didn't even recognize me!

"Oi! Mako!" I called him with an angry voice. But I'm not all that mad. he turned.

"Bik- uh... Bikyu-chan?! IS THAT YOU?! YOU LOOK SO DIFFERENT!" He went closer immediately and took a look at me clearly.

"You think I'm ugly don't you? Feel free to laugh." I lowered my voice.

"Wh-what? No! I'm just surprised. You look totally different! You look more... more lke a girl. you know? Pretty and stuff?" He smiled and laughed. My face feels hot. I shouldn't get used to being called pretty. He put his arm around me and walked to class.

"It's alright! you look good! I'll tell the others!" We entered the room. The usual stuff, Kurosaki and the others were grouped somewhere at the back sitting on tables and their feet on the chairs acting all cool.

"Hey! kurosaki! Look at our Bikyu turning into a girl!" He pointed at me. They fell to silence. I ignored them and put my bag on my seat then walked towards them.

"You look... OUR BIKYU'S A GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRL!" They all cheered and made noise and laughed. But it didn't feel like they were laughing at me. They were laughing because they're happy. I smiled.

"Thought about your answer yet?" Kurosaki asked.

"Sorta? I still need you guys to help. Let's talk at break time 'kay?" I said.

The class started. I realized, Mako has been looking at me for a while. Awkward. sometimes our eyes meet but I look away immediately. He's acting strange today. What's with him?

During our lunch time, we gathered and asked them about what girls usually like in them.

"Hey, What do girls usually like in guys that they actually fall for you?" I asked then sipped from my juice. suddenly Mako went close to me. It was strange that I felt something awkward between us unlike before.

"You know, how they look so cool, strong... Or as they call it, hot'." He said it in a weird manner. Like he was seducing someone. Wait, what? He's talking to me right? The moment I realized it, I punched his face. i don't care if he's my friend. He's acting strange. And I don't like it. It's not like I don't know what's going on in his mind.

'Souta, what does your girlfriend like about you?" I asked him.

"Hmm.. you're lucky I'm here! She told me once that I had a fun and crazy personality. She said that I was very nice and considerate to her." Souta answered. They told me more things and I finally knew what I think I like..

"Ne, bikyu-chan! Made up your mind?" Kurosaki asked.

"Um. I think so?"

"Wow! You're really turning to a real girl now!" They said.

"Hey, do you think I should have this hairstyle from now on?" I asked.

"Yeah! You look pretty! No wonder Mako's acting strange here." Souta said.

"Oy. Konoyarou. If you're thinking of doing _stuff_ to me like you do with some girls, THINK AGAIN.." I grabbed his uniform, threatening him. They all laughed at Mako, but Mako laughed it off too. I ended laughing too.

After classes, Gouki was there again. By the gate. I walked towards him. He looked at me then smiled. I forgot about my new hairstyle. I think I'm getting used to it now that I don't seem to care.

"B-bikyu-chan... You-"

"changed? Look different? heard that a hundred times." I laughed. He smiled then we walked together.

"You look pretty though. By the way, have you thought about it?"

"Y-yeah. I think I like a guy who would treat a girl like a best friend, but there's something different about it in a little way." I smiled at him.

"what do you mean by something different?"

"Hm.. I think... sweet stuff? Feels strange to talk about these things." I laughed.

"right. Too much girls stuff right?" We laughed then later I headed home and went to work.

That time, Shiroyan wasn't there with his friends. I don't know why I'm even bothering if he's around or not..

**Shiroyan's POV**

bzzzzzz. Bzzzzzzz.

my phone vibrated. I received a text message. I grabbed my phone and saw that Gouki texted me.

*She answered the question! She said she liked a guy that would be like a normal best friend buthas something special with It. You get Me?

p.s. She changed. A LOT.*

Hm... Best friend eh? I was walking to the cafe that Time, Then I remembered, gouki said that she changed. What changed? Does he mean emotionally or ... I opened the door finding a new blonde greeting at me.

"Okaeri goushujin-sama!" She went back to work immediately and I didn't even had the chance to look at her face. Just her long blonde her like Bikyu's. I wondered for a while... Where is she? Then when I saw her turn for a moment, something struck me.

I realized, she was Bikyu! She really changed!

"Physically!" The next thing I knew, I was standing up with everyone looking at me. I accidentally shouted Physically. Weird. She's so pretty. I just hope she goes to our table.

"what's wrong with you shiroyan?" Ikkun said But I ignored her. I mean him. Ugh. I was looking at Bikyu all the time.

Best friend eh?


	7. Start Over

Chapter 7: Start Over

Maybe it's best if I start to make her my friend. But I don't know if she'd be okay with that. She would just beat me up again! But I have to try though. After the cafe closed, I stayed by the alley beside the cafe and wait for Bikyu. I waited long for her, then finally she went out of the back door.

She was holding her bag and was thinking deeply. She didn't even notice that I was just right in front of her. She continued walking without stopping until she bumped me and realized I was there.

"Oh. You. Why are you here?" She asked.

"I was just going to ask something. But, what's with you all of a sudden?" I questioned.

"Umm, I just feel strange about myself. I told Gou-kun what I would like in guys and I don't really feel like myself back then. It's not really me to fall for guys in a way." She looked down. I felt like comforting her so I grabbed her head and let her lean on my chest. I expected her to beat me up but I think she really feels confused. I laughed a bit.

"Why?" She asked while she was still close to me.

"I just thought you would beat me up. But you didn't." I said.

"I'm getting tired of it. You don't stop anyway. So why bother?" She laughed a little.

"Say, Would you mind if I asked you that we could start over? You know? Be normal friends?" I let her go and smiled at her.

"Sure." She smiled back.

"Naoya, Shirokawa by the way." I reached out my hand.

"Kyuuri, Tabiki. Nice meeting you." She grabbed mine and we shook hands.

"Could I walk you home?" I said.

"Sure."

"Your hair looks good on you you know?" I said while we were walking.

"You think? I'm still not sure if-" I cut her words.

"You worry too much. You should let go and do what you want! Don't worry about what others would tell you. If you ever feel like hitting someone, do it. If you ever feel like doing girly actions, do it! You can't restrain yourself from being a woman because you're used to it? And... If you feel like falling in love, You should give your heart a chance.." I lowered me voice by my last sentence.

I feel really good in being with her in a normal way. Not trying to piss her off, and her not trying to beat me up. She blushed at the moment. Woah. That's something you don't see in your normal day to day life. I didn't say anything about it. Because I knew she would just feel insecure and worried about it. She suddenly stopped walking.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked.

"I just.. It's just I never felt like this before, you know? No one ever told me to be myself and that I shouldn't care about others.. I'm sorry if I hurt you a ton before." She said. I went close to her and lowered myself 'till my face leveled hers. I felt like kissing her but I thought that doing that would be too far.

"You're welcome." I told her then kissed her forehead instead. She didn't do anything rash though. Her eyes widened and just blushed.

"Y-you're invading my space." she pushed my slightly away from her and looked away. She was still blushing though. She was starting to let go and stopped feeling strange on acting like a girl.

"Wow. I am feeling so proud right now, you know?" I smiled then we continued walking.

"W-why?"

"Because I can see that you're... You're becoming more normal!" I smiled and put my hand in my head.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. I think so. *Silence* You still feel strange about it don't you?" I continued.

"Just a little bit." She smiled at me. When we caught sight of her house, I saw a guy and a woman entering the house.

"Ugh. They're there." I heard her mumble.

"Who's they?" I asked.

"My brother and his girlfriend. She's the one who made this hairstyle." She told me.

"Don't you like your hair?"

"It's not like that. But she'll just talk with me about- never mind." She stopped. When she stepped in front of their door and was about to enter, she turned to me but was looking away. I walked towards her.

"C-could you come in for just a l-little while? I need a friend so Sheri won't talk to me that much." She blushed. Then I laughed.

"Sure. Y-you're blushing a lot lately you know? Haha." I said. I realized that Sheri was her brother's girlfriend's name.

"Shut up." She punched my arm. She still had the guy side in her.

"Tadaima, Kiro!" She said, while we were removing our shoes.

"Okaeri Bikyu-chan!" he went out to greet Bikyu and saw me.

"Is he your-"

"friend!" We both said. Then Sheri came following.

"aww. You look cute together! Is he your-"

"friend!" We repeated. but she still laughed. I followed Bikyu to their living room and sat down. I was with Sheri and Kiro. Bikyu told me that she was going to change.

"So what's your name?" Sheri asked me in an exciting voice.

"Uh, Naoya, Shirokawa. But I prefer being called Shiroyan." It felt strange.

"Since when did you and Tabi-chan knew each other?" She sat close to me. I looked at Kiro and he was giving me the just-go-with-it look on his face. Right. This is why Bikyu asked me to go with her. To avoid her brother's nosy girl.

"I-I don't really know exactly but just recently. Like a month I guess?" Later Bikyu went out. sheri kept on saying things but I didn't try to listen and thought of an excuse.

"Um, I'll just use the bathroom." I stood up and went away from the living room. I didn't really need to use the bathroom. When I turned, I saw Bikyu walking towards the living room.

"If you need something, Shiroyan and I will just be in my room!" She pulled me in her room and breathed deeply. Then I laughed.

"What?"

"That sounded wrong in so many ways. Hahaha" I kept on laughing while sitting on her bed.

"Baka! You pervert. Be thankful that I helped you get away from her." She lied down on her bed with her face down.

"Nope. Not really, I got away before you even tried to help me. But thanks anyway."I lied down beside her.

"Won't remove your clip on your hair?" I asked.

"Too lazy to." She said in a blurry speech. Her head was still facing the pillow. So I just removed the small clip from her hair and brushed my hand through her hair to remove the braids.

After a while, she suddenly turned her head and the next thing I knew was that we were face to face. I noticed that her face was pink while I was feeling my face getting hotter.

"Y-you're face is red!" She laughed.

"Wh-what? Your face is too! And it's been like that since I was with you!" I felt a little embarrassed. We both looked at each other at silenced and realized again that we were too close to each other. We sat right up with our backs against facing each other. Later, i looked at the time and decided that I should go.

"Um, I-I should go." I stood up. She walked with me until I reached the door. She went out for a while to say goodbye.

"Bye then." I smiled at her. I was standing close to her.

"Right. Bye. Thanks for being with me."

"Welcome."

"And thanks for helping me." She thanked me again.

"Welcome. Again. Um, do you want me to stay?" I laughed a little. Because she was saying a lot and thanking me a lot. Like she keeps on talking to me so I could stay longer.

"Wh-what? _I'd like you to stay, you know?_ N-no! You should go home. It's getting late." She blushed again. I just laughed at her. As goodbye, I went close and kissed her forehead again.

"That's for a goodnight and a goodbye kiss." I whispered. Then waved goodbye while I was walking.

_Baka. He kissed me twice.. But.. But why do I suddenly feel happy when we were together? Do I... No.. That would be.. I don't know.._


	8. Movie Night

Chapter 8: Movie Night

"Tch. That Kyuuri always becomes number one! I should be the one who's number one! I'm the student council president!" Tora said. His friends were silent. They weren't thinking any solution for Tora's problem.

"Ugh. Hmm.. I remembered that Maid cafe we went some time in the past.. You think we should pay Seika's president a visit? I feel really pissed. And now I feel like pissing someone else!" Tora continued.

What would happen? Although he has no idea that Tabiki was working there, he just wanted to trip on Misaki.

Tabiki's POV

I feel free today. Maybe it's because of what Shiroyan told me. About letting go. It really feels good being myself. During lunch time, I was only with Mako and Souta. The others were playing some game I don't know.

"Hey, how do you know if you l-like someone?" I asked out of the blue. I was just curious, I guess.

"Hm.. Since you're becoming a normal woman, I think that would be normal. Hmm.. Liking someone? I don't exactly know but it's when you feel excited when you see him, when you feel happy and comfortable around him even you do weird stuff, When you let him do stuff that surprises you or makes you blush but you feel fine with it, blah blah blah." he continued saying stuff but the last sentence got me.

I felt exactly that way. I feel embarrassed when he kisses my forehead. But at the same time, I feel fine and comfortable even though he does that. And I enjoyed being with him last night. He was very fun to be with. He gave me a lot of help and I felt like being with him more before he left. I felt that I didn't want him to leave and spend more time with him..

"Ne, bikyu-chan. Do you have someone in mind?" Mako asked. I was startled.

"Yeah." Wait, did I just said 'yeah'?! Ugh. I let it slip out. I was thinking about it too much that I actually said it!

"Ooooooo. Who is this guy? Let us get to know him more! So we know if he deserves you!" I laughed.

"He's not from here. He's from Seika." I thought that I should tell them so they could help me. They are my friends anyway.

"Wait, Don't tell me that you're dating him already?" Mako asked.

"Wh-what?! No! No! That would be.." Then I thought, I felt fine with it.

"you like 'em." Souta suddenly said. Maybe he knows because he's a guy.

"I-I do? Um.. I... do..." there.. I said it. I admitted that I liked him. There's just something about him from the day we met.

"Who is he?" Mako asked.

"Um..." I there really a need to know his name?

"Come on! Tell us! We could give him help you know?" They said.

"Um.. S-Shirokawa. or Shiroyan.." I felt a little embarrassed about it. Then I felt my heart race and my face feel hot.

The bell rang. I was time to go. As I was walking away, i still hear them talking about going to Seika and finding him. I just ignored it. I feel all happy.

"Hey! Let's go to that Maid Latte later 'kay?" It shocked me. Who said that? When I turned, it was Tora.

Oh no. This is the worst thing that could possibly happen. The rest of the day, I was thinking of running to the cafe and tell them I wouldn't be working. I felt pressured and worried. After class, I immediately ran to Maid Latte without changing clothes. I opened the door hard.

"s-satsuki-san! I won't b-be working today! Can you a-allow me? I heard that our student council president i-is going h-here. I can't let h-him see me.." I was catching my breathe.

"there, there Tabi-chan. Go. We wouldn't want another issue with them. We understand." She smiled.

Ahh. I breathed deeply. I felt relieved. I was still breathing hard. I opened the door. I caught sight of Tora then suddenly someone pulled me. That someone was holding me in his arms. When I turned, it was Shiroyan. We were so close to each other. I think that he could feel my heart beat fast.

"Sh-shiro-kun" Woah. Did I just call him Shiro-kun? But I felt more comfortable with it anyway.

"shiro-kun? haha. You can call me that. It's cute." He said, still hugging me.

"you almost got seen there. your heart beats really fast."

"I ran as fast as i could to get here and ask permission if I can take the day off.. I heard Tora that they'll be coming here.. That's why.." I slowly calmed down. After I felt calm, I hugged Shiroyan back. I din't know what came into me, but I felt better.

"W-wha-"

"Shut up." I cut his sentence. I knew he was shocked. But soon I heard him laugh a little.

"Um, Shiro-kun?" We stopped hugging after we saw Tora and his friends come in Maid Latte.

"What is it?" he looked at me in a strange way. My heart raced as he looked at me.

"U-umm, Can I ask you a favor?"

"S-sure. What favor?"

"Can you... Can you protect me from getting caught?" I asked. then he smirked. He looked really.. h-handsome..

"Protect you? Huh. I'll always protect you." he suddenly held my hand. My face feels so hot. Never felt like this before..

"Let's go home.. do you want me to stay at your place for a while?" he smiled at me..

"Y-yeah. That would be uh.. That w-would be great.." We were still holding hands. We walked hand in hand.

At first I feel shy about getting seen, but I remembered what he told me. I feel happy now. When we reached the house, my brother wasn't there. We went to the living room. While shiroyan was slacking there, watching tv, I saw a note on the fridge.

*Bikyu-chan:

I'll be coming home late, 'kay? I left two bento meals in case you brought your 'friend'. Sheri suggested it though. That's all.

-kiro*

"Shiro-kun!" I called.

"What?"

"Do you want to eat?" I asked.

"Um, sure. If you insist." He stood up.

"N-no, there's no need to help. I just need to heat these meals a little." I told him that I'd be fine but he still went to the kitchen. After that, we sat down on the living room to watch a movie.

"What movie should we watch?" I asked him even though my mouth was full. I got used to it. I feel like I have no manners at all.

"Horror!" He said. When I looked, his mouth was full too. Hmph. He did that on purpose. I laughed. I find it cute, actually.

"Hmm, we have here Saw 6, The Ring, Scream 4, Wrong Turn 1-3 and Resident Evil. What would it be?" I asked. He covered his eyes and moved is hand around the DVD's. His hand stopped. When I looked, his hand was on Saw 6.

"Saw? That's fine. I haven't watched that though. I only watched the previous movies. And it's very.. Violent and icky." I told him then I laughed.

"That's all right. I'm here." I blushed.

I left to grab more pillows and a blanket while he was setting the DVD. Suddenly, I felt shaky and nervous on watching the horror movie. I threw the pillows and the blanket on the couch and sat down. When he was about to play the movie, I stopped him.

"Wait! Um.. Let's grab some snacks outside." I said.

I was feeling nervous. My hand was shaking. This is what I hate. I get so scared that I shake and scream while watching. He held my hand and smiled at me, like he was telling me not to be scared. Then we left the house. We bought chips and soft drinks on a nearby place. After buying, we returned immediately. We put the chips in a big bowl then Shiroyan started the movie.

"Um, is it really okay if you finish the movie? You might get home late.." I was still feeling nervous. It was 10 in the evening an the movie will most likely finish about 12 am.

"That's all right! I can handle myself. But... If you're all that worried, do you want me to stay for the night?" He asked then ate some chips. I blushed. I told myself that I shouldn't be picky. I did want him to stay.

"Yeah. I want you to stay.." I mumbled. Then he kissed my cheek.

"Thanks. The movie's starting!" He said.

There were a lot of times a screamed and covered my face with a pillow. There were also a lot of times that I grab on to his arm when I sense something scary would happen. He laughed at me most of the time but he occasionally puts his arm around me.

"Ahh! We finally finished the movie! That was.. uhh. I just feel relieved." I sighed. He just laughed at me.


	9. The Lovely Couple

Chapter 9: The Lovely Couple

I went to my brother's room to get some clothes for Shiroyan. I grabbed a red v neck shirt that he doesn't really use nowadays and white jersey shorts. I left a note on his bed saying that he stayed for the night and borrowed his clothes.

"Here. you can go use the shower then change in my room. I'll be here in the living room." I threw him my brother's clothes.

"No, you should go first. It's your place anyway." He insisted. I just smiled at him then agreed.

I took a bath then changed into my green tank top and brown shorts. I was rubbing the towel on my hair then walked to the living room. He cleaned up! Wow, I didn't know he was like this.

"Wow. Do you clean a lot?" I smiled. He showed up then looked at me like he saw an angel or something.

"What?"

"N-nothing. You look cute in your outfit! And uh, yeah. My dad's always away at work so it's more f me and my mom at home. And I don't want her to feel tired doing many chores." Now I know.. I didn't know he was that responsible.

"Thanks. Go take a shower." I smiled. I grabbed a few pillows and left some for him.

I hurried putting them on m bed because Shiroyan could come in anytime. After he changed, He looked so cool and handsome compared to his look in a uniform. I blushed and felt my heart raise.

"You okay?" he said.

"Y-yeah."

"Not scared, paranoid or anything?" He asked again. I was speechless. My answer was definitely 'SCARED'. I think he read my reaction.

"Do you want me to-"

"Can you um.. Sleep with me?" I cut his sentence. I needed company because I was definitely feeling paranoid. he laughed at me then I realized that I just said something awkward.

"wh-what? You pervert! I didn't mean that!?" I blushed.  
"I know, I know." He grabbed the pillows that I left for him then went in my room. We both lied down, facing the ceiling.

"You don't like horror movies don't you?" His voice was soothing and calm. I liked it.

"N-not all.. I just don't like seeing some icky and violent stuff."

"what are the things you don't like anyway?" He turned to me then I turned to him too. We were face to face.

"I-it's embarrassing." I said. I didn't want him to tease me about it.

"It's fine. If you tell me, I'll tell you."

"Fine. I... I'm scared of little creepy crawlies. Like cockroaches, spiders, rats, anything." I said. He laughed at me.

"Baka!" I hit his head.

"Sorry, sorry." He smiled.

"What's yours?" I asked.

" well, I don't like it when women are feeling sad and when they're having a hard time dealing with stuff. Specially, I hate it when I see them cry... It has a story behind it you know.." His voice lowered as he explained. Then I held his cheek.

"That's fine. You don't have to tell me. You're a really nice guy you know?" I said. Then he held my hand on his cheek.

"You're a really nice girl too.." he smiled then kissed my forehead again.

"Still feel scared?" He continued.

"Y-yeah.."

"don't worry, I'll be here." He held my head and hugged me. Without realizing it, I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I realized that I was resting on his chest with his arms around me and my left leg tangled with his. I almost screamed but I didn't want to wake him up. So I slowly removed his hand and lied down on my area.

I was just looking at him while he was sleeping. He was so handsome. Then after a little while, he smiled then opened his eyes. i was surprised. he suddenly kissed my cheek. I was too surprised to react.

"Good morning." He said with his soothing voice.

"Good morning." I told him. I stood up and fixed my clothes. Today's Saturday so I don't have to do anything except for my work at the cafe after lunch time. Then shiroyan laughed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You look cute when your hair is all frizzy." I laughed and sat at the bed beside him. He put his arm around me and kissed my head.

"Do you want to go some where today?" He asked me.

"Yeah. But I don't know Where. I just want to be with yo-" He kissed my lips. My eyes widened then later I kissed him back.

"I knew it. You liked me." He smiled.

"No I don't! I like you..." I blushed. Then he laughed.

"I like you too. Am I... Your first kiss?" I blushed harder.

"Y-yeah.. You?"

"Yeah." He patted my head. He stood up.

"I'll just take a shower then go home. I'll come back here."

"Don't go home! I can get you clothes." I stopped him. I went out and found my brother.

"kiro! Can you lend Shiro-kun some clothes? We're going out." I asked. He spitted his drink out.

"Wh-what!? You two are dating?!"

"I-it's not like that! I meant we were going outside!" I said.

"Oh. I see. Just grab some in my closet. Or you could just let him grab clothes himself." I went to his room and grabbed pants that are just right below the knees and a v neck shirt. I went into the bathroom to grab a new toothbrush for Shiroyan.

"Here. Use this." I gave him the stuffI grabbed.

"Thanks." He kissed my lips.

"Um..." Then he turned.

"Are we... Dating?" He was shocked and I saw him blush.

"Well, if it's fine with you.. Then,"

"We are, then?" I told him then smiled at him. He smiled back then took a shower.

When he came back, he was already dressed up. I took a shower and dressed up. I can't believe it. I'm going out with Shiroyan! I should probably tell this to Gou-kun. I wore a simple t-shirt and shorts. I'm not that stylish. I fixed my hair then went out finding KirO and Shiroyan talking.

"Take care of my little sister okay? Don't hurt her. Protect her at all times. Don't let other guys look at her in a way. Get me?" Sheesh. I did not know that my brother cares so much about me.

"Yeah. You can count on me." Wait, does he know that we're really dating!? Never mind that.

I went back to my room to look at the mirror. I left the door open. I was looking at the mirror then suddenly Shiroyan appeared and wrapped his arms around me. Soon, we left . We still don't know where to go.

"Where should we go?" I asked.

"I don't know. Let's just walk and see if we can find an interesting place. Besides, this is our first date." He smiled and held my hand. We went to the park where there were kids playing. We decided to eat ice cream and take a break.

I was holding my ice cream then suddenly, a kid ran and bumped my legs which caused me to drop my ice cream on Shiroyan. I laughed hard. Then he scooped some ice cream with his finger and out some on my face. Until it became some ice cream fight. We had a really good time. We asked the ice cream vendor for some tissue and wiped our selves. We decided to go to the mall to grab some clothes. We don't want to feel sticky for the day.

"Let's go there!" I grabbed his hand and went to the Department store.

He let me pick clothes first because he said I was the girl. I was trying to find a simple shirt but I couldn't. So he just grabbed a three-fourth's shirt for me. It was cute and I liked it. Suddenly, he took the shirt away and pulled me out of the store and smiled.

He brought me to a couple's shop. He decided to buy a couple shirt for us. A saleswoman went toward us.

"Hello Ma'am and Sir! What do you need?" She smiled.

"We need shirts. We messed ours." I said.

"Oh, you did! What happened? She asked while walking towards the shirt section.

"We kinda had an ice cream fight." I laughed a little.

"Aww. You're so cute! What a lovely couple! Pick out a design here. Let me know if-" She said.

"We'll take this." Shiroyan told the woman.

No wonder he was quiet. He was picking a design. He picked the one that says 'Back off. I'm His/Her's' He knew I didn't like the cutie, sweet designs So he picked some thing more, cooler I guess? When we got the shirts, we wore it immediately and washed our sticky shirts. We went out to have lunch.

"I really had a fun time. I'm glad you got to be my girlfriend." He smiled then kissed my forehead.

"Me too." I smiled back. I still had an hour before work.

"Um, I have one last thing I want to do after this." I told him. We finished eating.

"I want to go to the photo booth!" I said. He smiled at me then went to the photo booth. we had 8 pictures And we both have a copy of each.

The first was a normal picture. Then he kissed me cheek. third was me punching him. Then he wrapped his arm around me with his other hand on my head. Fifth was we had our tongue out and his eyes were crossed. the sixth and seventh pictures were random wacky pictures. The eighth picture was us kissing with our lips.

i liked the pictures. I will always bring them anywhere. It had good memories with it. it reminded me that I have my cool and sweet guy with me. I hope we continue being together.


	10. Unexpected Customer

Hey guys! I'm enjoying myself in writing this! I fan girl on it. :PP I'm trying to draw their eight pictures and show you the link at the last chapter. But that's still far from now. :) Hope you like it! Please share and review!

* * *

Chapter 10: Unexpected Customer

"It's time for me to go to work." She told me.

I had a great time with her. I really like the pictures we took. Specially the last one. They were simple and cute pictures but had much value in it. Because I wanted to keep the pictures with us and avoid getting it lost, I asked for a few more copies just in case. I kept them in my wallet so it won't be misplaced.

"Hey, we should tell our friends about this." I said.

"About what?" She asked with a smile.

"Us." I smiled back at her. We were walking hand in hand. We were very happy together.

"Yeah. Sure. I'll tell my friends, Gouki and employees on Maid Latte."

"Right. And I'll tell Ikkun and Kurotatsu." I smiled. She suddenly fell silent and looked down.

"Why? What's wrong?" I said.

"I just feel... I don't know.. i feel something about me telling this to many people and you just tell it to Ikkun and Kurotatsu.. Should I lessen the people I'm going to tell this about?" She said.

"N-no. It's all right! It just happened that I only had my best friends to tell. It's all right! If you want, I'll tell our whole school! Really. It's fine." I held her shoulders.

We didn't notice we stopped in front of Maid Latte. Without noticing where we were, I kissed her lips and her arms around me. We suddenly heard gasps then we stopped kissing.

"T-tabi-chan!? Sh-shiroyan-kun?! You're dating!" They said. Usui suddenly showed up.

"Did my tips work?" He asked.

"I don't know. I didn't think of them!" We laughed.

"Aww. You look cute together! And your shirt! so cute! When did you start going out?" Satsuki asked.

"Just last night? Or this morning?" Bikyu answered. They gasped.

"Last night? You were together last night?"

"Y-yeah. He stayed for the night because we watched a movie.." She answered.

They kept on going on about us and we just ignored them. Usui and I were just eating parfaits while waiting on Misaki and Tabiki. I decided to send a message to Ikkun and Kurotatsu.

*Hey, Bikyu's my girlfriend now!

I said. Then moments later, they came to the cafe! I was surprised by their craziness. Why are you two here? I thought.

"Is it really true?!" They said.

"Y-yeah.." I answered then both of them teared up.

"Why are you two crying!?" I hit their heads.

"You have a girlfriend now! W-we're so proud of our Shiroyan!" I gave them a 'really? Look.

"Seriously, you two. Stop acting like babies. Ugh. You should get yourselves a girl." I mumbled. Suddenly, a familiar face arrived. I didn't realize who he was until...

"Okaeri, Go-" Bikyu was shocked.

Then I remembered he was Tora! I hurried and grabbed Bikyu in my arms and brought her to their locker room. She was so scared and shocked that she couldn't say anything. She jus breathed deeply. I was so worried about her. I hugged her again tightly until she calmed down. I was holding her head, allowing her to lean on my chest. Later, I realized she was crying quietly.

"Don't cry.. I'm here.. I'll protect you. If he gets you and trip on you, I swear, I'll beat him up. Don't cry..." I felt really bad. I should've been alert and told her immediately. We stayed at the back for a while.

_While at the cafe..._

The maids fell to silence. Then Satsuki asked his order so he won't feel strange. It seems he didn't recognize Tabiki that moment.

"Who was that girl? She seems familiar..." Tora wondered.

"Ne, Misa-chan. Would y-" Takumi immediately went close to him, giving him a death glare.

"Ugh. Why do you act so cold towards me? It hurts." Then he laughed. He walked towards the door. He thought about the girl again. He feels like he has seen her before..

"I'll leave, then. It's no fun when your boyfriend's here." He walked away. The tension loosened up.

"Woah. Glad he didn't recognize Tabi-chan.. But I think he feels something strange.. We have to be careful. For Tabi-chan.." Subaru said.

"Shiroyan! He's gone. It's fine now. But she can take a break." Misaki said.

"Bikyu-chan.. It's fine now. He left. Let's go home okay?" He put his arm around her. He left so Tabiki could change. later, she went out with Shiroyan and left the cafe.

"I don't want to go home yet.." She said.

"Where do you want to go?" Shiroyan asked.

"I don't know. I just wanna walk around.. I don't want my brother see me pressured.. He'll get mad at you.." So they walked without no destination, letting the pressure out, relaxing a bit. They reached the park and stayed there.

"Do you think he recognized me?" She asked.

"I don't think so.. But he would probably feel familiar with your face and stick his nose into this.. But I'm here to protect you.." He out his arm around her.

"Thankyou Shiro-kun.."

Tora was just around where they were and saw the maid and an unknown guy. He looked at them for a little while and remembered that she was from Miyabigaoka..

"Wait... She's... She's umm... She's Kyuuri! I knew she looked familiar!" He said. He called their vice president to send someone he knows to Maid Latte occasionally.

"Right. I'll send someone right away." He answered.

"No. Not now. She's out. And she has a boyfriend.. I think he's from Seika. If we confirm that she's working as a maid, I'll prepare something big for her." He laughed.

After Tabiki felt calm and relaxed, they went home. Shiroyan stayed for a while then went home.

Monday...

"Keep an eye out for that Kyuuri." Tora said.

"Right." His friends answered.

after class, someone went straight to the cafe, wearing shades and a hoodie. Later, Kyuuri arrived in casual clothing. The guy took a picture of her entering the cafe. Then she went out later in a Maid outfit. He took a picture again. He sent this to the president then left immediately.

*Picture received.

"Hmph. Well... If it isn't Kyuuri... Haha. Kyuuri, Tabiki: Miyabigaoka's Maid. Hahaha!" Tora laughed with an evil plan in mind..

He printed the picture of her in a maid outfit then put it on a dart. He was laughing then threw the dart to the board.

"Miyabigaoka's Maid eh? Hmph. Suits her very well.."


	11. Her Injured Wrist

Chapter 11: Her Injured Wrist

Shiroyan's POV

So far, nothing happened to Bikyu after Tora saw her in Maid Latte. Today is Thursday. Just a normal day in school. Misaki kept on beating up guys who break rules, Usui stalking her, Hinata eating a ton. Nothing really changed. Whenever I have nothing to do, I just stare at our pictures. I just want to be with her.

I usually go to Bikyu's place after class and walk her to Maid Latte. As I was walking alone, with my hands in my pocket, I felt my phone vibrate. I received a text message. When I looked, It was from Bikyu.

*I need you.*

It was all she said. I had a bad feeling about it. So I tried calling her phone as I was running. I ran to Miyabigaoka as fast as I could. She wasn't picking up. I ran faster. I was still far from Miyabigaoka. When I reached the school, she finally picked up.

"Bikyu! where are you?" I was catching my breathe as I was walking around the school. I heard a guy laugh. It was definitely not her.

"Hey! Who're you? Where's Bikyu?" I said. He laughed again.

"I'm the student council president of Miyabigaoka. Bikyu? Oh you mean this maid. Haha. She's with me. And We're just a bit far away, some where you couldn't see easily." He continued laughing.

I put my phone on speaker. I stopped walking and looked around the buildings. I noticed one curtain from a room open and noticed a blonde guy on the phone. That was definitely the guy. I removed my green coat and ran inside the building. I opened every door I pass by until I heard the guy's voice. here were other students standing outside the door where the voice came from so I had to beat them up. I kicked the door open.

When I arrived, the president turned to me and smirked. I entered and saw her near the president's desk, sitting on the floor crying with her hands covering her face. I ran towards her and put my hands around her. I let her stand up and lean on me.

"What did you do?!" I shouted. I was very angry.

"Well, i just told the whole school about her secret." He laughed. I was going to punch him but Bikyu stopped me. She held my wrist then pulled me back.

"Wh-what?" I asked her.

"Don't. You'll just get into trouble.. " She was still crying. I clenched my fists and I was glaring at him.

"What did you do?! Why did you make her cry?!" I said in a low voice.

"Wanna hear the whole story? Well, fine. If that's what you want.." he sat down on his big chair in front of his desk.

"I hate this girl. She always gets to be number one. Now that I know that she's a maid like your school's president, I told the whole school about it. She was so humiliated and troubled that she came here and asked me to take back what I said. She wanted me to tell them that it was just a joke or something. I knew if she broke down, her grades would go down with her stupid self so she could leave Miyabigaoka! This school doesn't need poor people like you! I appreciate your dedication to this school, but I honestly think you don't deserve to be here, girly." He laughed and turned in his swirly chair.

"Hn. Is that all? You did this to her because you're to stupid to beat her? Hmph. What a low reason. you're the one that doesn't deserve to be here.." I clenched my fists harder, but Bikyu held my wrist tighter. She doesn't want me to make any trouble. I feel the same way, but I'm just so mad that he hurts her like this. All I could do was hug her.

"If she couldn't afford to be here, It's best that she could just go to your school instead! You'd like that don't you? So you could be with her." He said. I ignored him and just walked away.

"I'm not done yet. Until I see she goes down on the following terms, I will make her suffer.." He followed. I stopped walking.

"D-don't. I could handle this myself.. I'm strong right?" She showed a fake smile.

I knew she was not okay. But I saw that she was really trying to get away from this so I just strained myself from bursting my anger. When we got out of the school, I thought I should bring her to Seika. I wanted to bring her to our school's roof top. It's very relaxing to stay there. You could just feel the wind and let go of anything that bugs you.

"Don't worry.. I know where we should go." I knew she wouldn't want to go home like that.

"Wh-what are we doing here? Do you really.. w-want me to move here?" She asked.

"N-no! I just want to bring you to the roof top. It's very relaxing there." I smiled and kissed her cheek.

She gave a faint smile. But it wasn't fake. Her eyes were still teary but she didn't cry much anymore. I lent her my gym uniform so she wouldn't be looked at. So she could blend in. She can get a visitor's pass anyway, but It would be quite long and would mess up the mood. I waited outside the women's comfort room for her to change.

"U-um.. Shiro-kun?" She called.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"C-could you help me out here?" She said with a light voice. What? Why? I felt uncomfortable and nervous.

"It's okay.. There's nobody else here.. Please?" She said.

"O-okay.." So I slowly went in.

I thought she was already dress because she called me, but she was still on her school uniform. Her long-sleeved blouse was partly unbuttoned and her stuff were all over the floor. She's lucky the floor's clean and dry. I looked away immediately when I saw her uniform unbuttoned. I felt my face getting hot.

"I-I thought you were okay?" I was still looking away.

"Um.. My right wrist hurts.. I can't dress properly.. S-sorry.." I knew she felt embarrassed.

"What happened to your wrist?"

"Well, When I came to the SC office, I hit his desk with my fists.. But my right wrist hit the desk instead.. I'm s-sorry.. Could you..?" I felt my heart race. I have no choice..

"Well.. O-okay.. I have to help you... A-and I'm your boyfriend a-anyway.." My heart was beating faster..

I felt shy and embarrassed, but I thought that she was probably feeling worst because she's a girl. I heard someone was about to go in so we hurried inside a cubicle. Thank goodness we weren't seen. Soon, she left.

"I could trust you r-right?" She said.

"Of course.."

"Don't tell anyone about this.." She looked away.

I started to unbutton her uniform. My heart was beating faster and faster until I finished. I felt really shy. She was now only wearing her skirt and her green bra. I hurried in reaching her the shirt to cover her chest.

I breathed deeply and I saw her face was so red. I slapped myself and thought that I'm her boyfriend and she could trust me in anything. So I decided to loosen up so she could feel better. I kissed her cheek and smiled at her which caused her to turn.

"It's all right. You could trust me." She smiled at me.

So she was know looking at me. I felt more relieved. I took the shirt and put it on her head. She put her left arm in. I had to help her with her right arm. I held her wrist gently so it wouldn't move. I slowly put her hand in then we finally finished the shirt. Oh God. I forgot about the skirt! I still have to help her with the sweat pants! My heart raced again.

I grabbed the sweat pants and let her step in the two holes of the pants then she grabbed one side with her left hand. I helped her on the other side and slowly raised it. When it reached under her skirt, I felt so nervous again. I gulped then continued raising the pants. She told me she could handle it so I just looked away so it wouldn't feel awkward. I heard her unzip her skirt.

"It's fine now.." I turned then smiled at her.

I helped her fix her stuff then left the comfort room. When we went out, of all people, usui saw us! Damn. We turned silent and didn't attempt on talking to him. He walked passed us then we breathed out. Then he suddenly returned then stared at us.

"Why were you two both from the women's comfort room? Did you do..." Usui asked.

"Baka! Of course not! Pervert.." We both answered. We hurried away from him. I brought her to the clinic so her wrist would feel better. I'm just glad the nurse didn't ask too much questions.


	12. Parfait-Crazy

Chapter 12: Parfait Crazy

"Why were you two both from the women's comfort room? Did you do..." Usui asked.

"Baka! Of course not! Pervert.." We both answered. We hurried away from him. I brought her to the clinic so her wrist would feel better. I'm just glad the nurse didn't ask too much questions.

After her wrist was treated, I led her to the roof top. The wind was refreshing and the view of trees and big buildings were nice. I held her hand and guided her outside. I was smiling at her. After a while, we both suddenly laughed.

"I really think that we're so weird!" She laughed.

"Yeah. Crazy too!" I put my arm around her then I pulled our picture out.

"I love these pictures.." I said.

"Me too.." She turned to me then kissed my cheek.

I think I just blushed. It was the first time that she was the one who kissed me. I was happy with her. I love her. I kissed her lips. We were both laughing while kissing. We really are weird.

"Thankyou, Shiro-kun." She said.

"Why?"

"For always being there for me. I did a lot of firsts with you, you know?" She smiled.

"Like what?"

"Hm.. Where do I start..? Um, First time I acted like an actual girl, first crush, first love, first kiss, first date, first time sleeping with a guy beside me, and... uh, never mind.."

"What's that? Tell me." I said.

"umm. The first guy who helped me dress up.." Then she laughed.

"You're so cute, you know? Me too.. I never expected to help a woman dress up.. Haha! I felt shy at first but I thought that we trust each other.." I said.

"Same here! but worst! It's so embarrassing to have that happen to me you know? I can't believe you saw me in my underwear..." She crossed her arms and looked away then I laughed.

"It's fine! You're not fat anyway.. You're not flat-chested too!" I laughed then she punched my face.

"Baka! Don't be loud about that!" We were both laughing even though she hit me.

"Man, I missed getting beat up by you. You changed you know? But you changed for the better.."

"Hmph. If you want to get beat up, you should just say so!" She laughed and smirked. I patted her head.

"You're really cute." Her smile suddenly turned into a frown.

"Why?"

"I just remembered that the whole school knows that I'm a maid.." She mumbled. I gave her a 'really?' look.

"What? I thought you'd protect me and help me?" She said.

"I know, I know! But now that I think of it, although he really has bad intentions and all those plans so you could break down, I thought, So what if you're a maid right? You're top rank! You study in Miyabigaoka! You should be proud in fact." I smiled.

"Y-yeah.. Yeah! You're right! I shouldn't care what others think! There's nothing wrong with it? Thank you so much! You taught me a lot. But I know you're really not that smart in class." She laughed.

"Right. I'm not. But that's fine! I don't have to be smart. I just want to be your guy as long as I can!" I smiled.

_Mean while in the cafe..._

"Where's Tabiki-chan? Subaru asked.

"I saw her and her boyfriend at the school a while ago coming out of the women's comfort room." Usui said while eating a parfait.

"Really!? Did they..." Misa-chan was shocked.

"Nope. I really don't know. They didn't seem like they did."

"WHA- YOU PERVERT. DON'T THINK LIKE THAT" She kicked usui.

_Back to Seika's roof top..._

"I should umm.. Go to work now.." I said.

"What? Are you crazy? Your wrist is injured!" He held my shoulders.

"Oh, right. Well, let's just go there as customers." I insisted.

"Well, all right." He smiled at me then held my hand. When we got out of Seika, he carried my bag. He told me I had to rest my hands so my wrist would heal.

We entered the cafe. Misaki-chan greeted us then we picked our place where we should sit.

"Sorry Satsuki-san. I injured my wrist.. I sorta got into trouble in school.." I said. She gasped and her hands were on her mouth.

"Did that Tora guy find out?" She said.

"Y-yeah.. But I feel better now.. Shiro-kun told me that I shouldn't care about that because nothing's wrong in being a maid." I smiled.

"Aww.. Shiroyan's such a good guy!" She looked at him then patted his shoulder. We ordered parfaits. They're my favorite. I ordered another after finishing.

"You like parfaits?" He asked.

"Yeah! I love them! It's my favorite dessert!" I smiled then finished up my parfait. I ordered one after another. It's the first time i ate as much as this time.

"Woah! You're a crazy parfait lover! that's your 12th now you know?" He laughed.

"Wh-what? 12th!? Oh no... I didn't realize I ate so many... I'll just finish this then let's leave." I said. I shouldn't eat many sweets.. I get so hyper after and I do lots of crazy stuff.

"Why? Is there anything wrong?" he asked.

"Um.. It's uh.. My brother told me I shouldn't eat a lot of sweets. Specially these.. I get so hyper and so, I don't know.." He laughed at me.

"Is it really that important?"

"Y-yeah? I guess?" I answered. he took my parfait away even though there's still half left. He began eating it.

"I'll stop you if it's that important." He smiled then continued eating.

I breathed deeply then smiled. I couldn't help myself stare at him while eating my delicious parfait. I really want more but my brother would be annoyed. He finished it all up then laughed at me.

"You're so cute looking so sad about me eating your favorite dessert!" He laughed.

"Hmph. Let's just go home." I stood up and pouted.

"Wanna hang out tomorrow?" He asked.

"Hmm.. You can sleep over again at our place!" I insisted.

"And watch horror movies?" He added.

"Hmm.. Drama?" I do not want to watch horror movies.

"All right." I raised a thumbs up. He smiled.

"Hey, is your wrist okay?" He asked.

"A little. Why?"

"Because, when you were eating, it's like nothing happened! Now I'm thinking if you let me undress and dress me on purpose." He said.

"WHAT?! NO! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT ON PURPOSE! YOU'RE SUCH A JERK AND A PERVERT! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT? I JUST LIKE PARFAITS VERY MUCH! AND Blah blah blah." I kept on saying stuff about him and parfaits and what happened a while ago.

"Yeah yeah.. You're hyper al'right." I still continued.

When we reached home, I kissed his cheeks as goodbye. He seemed to like it when I kiss him. Maybe he doesn't expect me to kiss him because he's always the one who kisses me every time. But I do kiss him back when he kisses my lips? Ugh. I slapped my forehead. Why do I keep on saying the word 'kiss'? That parfaits getting to me.

"Tadaima Kiro!" I hurried on removing my shoes then went on finding a wide tape and scissors.

I was biting my lower lip so I could refrain from talking. I found a tape on a desk then cut it long enough to cover my mouth. Finally. Even though I can't talk, there were still thoughts going on my head. but that doesn't matter. What's important is my brother won't get irritated. He would challenge me into a fight every time he's annoyed with me. And there were just a few times that I won over him. When he saw me, he laughed at me.

"Ha! Don't want to lose against me eh? That's right. you shouldn't have eaten too much sweets! you parfait-crazy loud mouth!" I was annoyed. He laughed at me but I just ignored him.

I went to my room and lied down without changing. Then my phone rang. Shiro-kun was calling.

"mmm?(hello?)"

"Uh... Bikyu-chan?"

"mm?(what?)"

"Why do you sound like that?"

"mm-m-m-m-m-m-m-mm-m-mm!(because I taped my mouth so I wouldn't be noisy!"

"Haha! Let me gues, you taped your mouth? You really are hyper."

"mm!(Yeah)"

"I just called to say goodnight. Prepare a good movie for tomorrow 'kay? I love you!" He said.

"mm! m-m! M-m-m-m!(sure! good night! I - Love - You - Too!" we both hung up the phone.


	13. Cursed Tape!

Chapter 13: Cursed Tape!

I woke up in the morning, realizing that the tape was still on my mouth. I tried to take it off. Suddenly, it was too hard to take off! Ugh. I hate this. What tape exactly did I just use?

I went to find the tape and read something:

Super Stick Double-Sided Tape

Really? A double sided tape? Ugh. I think it'll come of when I take a shower. So I hurried to the shower and dipped my face in a basin of water For a few seconds. After, I looked at the mirror so I could take of the tape. The sides were slowly coming off. But only the sides went off. I made a grouching sound. I cut the sides where it came off.

I ignored it for a while and continue taking a bath. So I washed my hair and my body. All I need to do is take care of my face. I dipped my face in the water again and tried peeling the tape off. I did so repeatedly and the tape slowly came off. I cut the sides every time they come off. But it was too hard. It took so much time. But I have to be patient. There were times when it hurts when I try to take it off so I had to dip my face in the water for so many times.

After repeating and repeating, It finally went off! I feel free. I made sounds of hooting and stuff because I felt great. I proceeded to brushing my teeth and washing my face. After that, I went to my room, only to find out that it was already 10 am! What!? I'm late... Ugh. Curse that tape.

If I could, I would run to the school and catch up with class. But they do not accept late students. They are very strict. I hate it. So I did nothing but hit my head and sleep it off.

Meanwhile at Miyabigaoka...

"Oh, Kyuuri's absent? Aww. Poor maid. She must've felt humiliated by her job!" Tora laughed. Kurosaki happened to be near them while they were talking about her. He was angry.

"What did you say about Bikyu!?" He clutched Tora's uniform.

"Hmph. I said she's a poor maid who does not belong to Miyabigaoka!" He smirkedthen Kurosaki threw him off.

"That's not true! She works hard to stay here! You jerk. It doesn't matter if she's a maid or what!" He walked out.

"Don't mind him. I don't care if someone tries to protect that girl. I just want to be number one! Now... What should we do next?" He laughed.

* * *

"Ittadakimasu!" Tabiki was having her lunch. Then she thought, she should text Shiro-kun while it's lunch break.

Bzzz. Bzzzzzz.

His phone vibrated.

"Oh, I received a message from Bikyu-chan!" He told Ikkun and Kurotatsu.

"Ooooo. Let's go to the comfort room so Prez won't scold at us!" Ikkun suggested. So they went to the CR to check out Tabiki's message.

"What's it say? What is it? Let me see!" They both said.

"Shut up." Shiroyan said.

*Hey! Shiro-kun! :) I just wanted to say that I'm absent right now. : That cursed tape made me spend an hour in the bathroom!

P. S. I found a good movie!*

"Ooo. A movie? You're gonna watch a movie at her place?" Ikkun asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Can we cooooooome?" Kurotatsu added.

"I'll ask her first."

Bzzz. Bzzzzz.

shiroyan replied.

*Haha! That sucks for you. What's the movie anyway? Kurotatsu and Ikkun are asking me of they could come to watch the movie too. Is it all right?*

*Hmm.. Kurotatsu and Ikkun? Well, all right. But they shouldn't sleep over at my place okay? And um, you'll know the movie later!*

"Hey, she said it would be fine if you came. But go home after wards!" He said.

"Yaaaay! Movie with Shiroyan's girlfriend! I want to get to know her more! So she could hang out with us three!" Ikkun said.

"Right, right." He said.

After school, Tabiki went to her job and the three idiots went to the cafe as usual. After her job, the four of them walked to Tabiki's home together.

"Tabiki-chan! I'm Ikkun by the way! And this is Kurotatsu!" He introduced.

"Nice meeting you two!" She answered. soon, they reached her house.

"Why don't you two go grab some snacks first?" Shiroyan asked.

"Right!" They answered. As soon as they left, they entered the house, Forgetting to lock the door. They stayed at her room for a bit.

"You really want to have some alone time with me eh?" Bikyu laughed.

"Something wrong with wanting to hang out with my girlfriend?" He sat beside her and smiled.

"Hey, what do you feel when I'm the one who kisses you?" She asked.

"Hmm..." Then she kissed him suddenly on his cheeks.

"Hmm.. I don't know exactly.. But I feel happy in a way!" He said.

They went to the living room to get ready for the movies. Shiroyan sat down on the couch then Bikyu followed, sitting beside him. He put a small pillow on his lap then let her lie don with her head on his lap. he ran his hand through her hair then smiled at her.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She answered. He went close to her face then kissed her lips. They kept on kissing.

"Ne, ikkun! What do you think the movie-oh, we're here." Kurotatsu opened the door.

and kissing...

It was not locked. So they quietly closed the door.

And kissing...

They put the chips down quietly, planning on surprising the two. They removed their shoes then walked slowly to the living room.

And...

"Sh-shiroyan?" Ikkun was surprised by what he saw.

"What the hell!? How did you get in here!?" Shiroyan was surprised. They stopped kissing then Tabiki sat up.

"Um, the door wasn't locked.." Kurotatsu added.

"Oh, I forgot! Sorry, Shiro-kun!" She smiled.

"Um, we got the chips!" They both said.

They went out of the living room. Bikyu and Shiroyan looked at each other with the 'that-was-awkward' look. Then both laughed. The two guys returned bringing the chips. Bikyu went to get a bowl then they put it all together.

"What's the movie anyway?" Shiroyan asked.

"Well, I couldn't think of a good movie, but I saw these CDs of the anime series Ano Hana. Or in other words, The Flower We Saw That Day. Any one of you know that?" She asked them.

"Th-that?! Sure I do! It's Drama all right!" Ikkun answered.

"He's kind of the Otaku among us three." Shiroyan said.

"Since we're going to watch an anime series, d'you mind staying up all night?" She said.

"Yeah! It's bonding time anyway." Kurotatsu said.

"Right. So you'll have to stay for the night. But that's all right. My brother has tons of unused clothes back in his room. Would you want to change first before starting the series?" She said.

"Sure!" The three idiots agreed.

They changed clothes but didn't take a shower. Because they knew they were going to be up for a long time. So Tabiki went to her brother's room to look for clothes then gave it to the three guys. After that, they finally settled.

"All righty! let's watch this totally sad anime!" Ikkun said.

"Get ready to cry, boys!" She smirked then laughed.

They started off with episode 1. By estimation, three episodes would be about an hour and a couple minutes. Since Ano Hana has only eleven episodes, more or less they'd stay up for about four hours straight. After about four episodes, they started singing along with the opening and closing songs. They laughed and cried together while watching the episodes. They were definitely having fun.

When one of them feels sleepy, someone tries to wake them up. After a few hours, they were episodes away from finishing. The sad moments were starting to pile up. By the last episode, the three guys tried so hard in crying quietly but hey just couldn't. While Bikyu was just going all out in crying since she could point out that she's a girl.

"M-menmaaa!" They were acting as if they were really with the characters.

They kept crying and laughing a little at each other on how they were crying. They finally finished all episodes by 2 am. Their eyes were all red, puffy and dark because they were all sleepy and just gone from crying like hell.

"We f-finally finished that series! That's definitely drama!" Bikyu stood up and stretched her body, causing her tank top to go up a little. Shiroyan suddenly pulled her down and fixed her clothes.

"Hey, you shouldn't act like that. you're still with two other guys here, 'kay?" He said.

"But they're your friends. That's all right? You're here anyway." She said then yawned.

"I know, but just... let's just go to sleep. We're all worn out from sitting and staying up late." He kissed her forehead.


	14. Rumors

Chapter 14: Rumors

"I know, but just... let's just go to sleep. We're all worn out from sitting and staying up late." He kissed her forehead.

"S-sorry.. Let's go to sleep." She answered.

Her head feels so heavy, eyes are all itchy and feels heavy too. She slowly tried to stand up but she suddenly became unconscious. Shiroyan catched her quickly.

"Oh, couldn't stand staying up late eh? You go bring her to her room and rest. We're fine here! Tell her thanks when she wakes up!" kurotatsu said.

Shiroyan carried her, bridal style. As he walked towards her room, he was looking at her. She was so pretty. he smiled then opened her room's door. Since she fell asleep, she wasn't able to take a shower. he watched Tabiki sleep for a few minutes. Later, he decided to take a shower. he kissed her on her cheeks then left.

He decided to dress up in the bathroom because Tabiki was in her room. He was only wearing her brother's shorts. He went into the room, topless. He was sitting on the bed, rubbing his head with a towel. Bikyu made sounds later on. After a few moments she woke up. She looked very surprised. She felt her heart race as she saw Shiroyan without a shirt.

"Oh, you woke up." He smiled.

"Y-you're s-"

"Oh, right. Do you mind? If it bothers you I'll put on a shirt." He asked.

"N-no. Do whatever you want. What happened? Did I just fell asleep?"

"Yeah. You suddenly fell unconscious."

"Oh. Um, I'll just go take a shower." She left the room.

When she went out, she saw Kurotatsu and Ikkun asleep. So she quietly walked to the bathroom. After taking a bath, she just realized something very silly and embarrassing.

"Um, Sh-shiro-kun?" She called out. She repeated calling him out until he heard her. He went close to the bathroom door.

"What? Any problem?"

"Actually, yeah.. A big p-problem.."

"What's that?" He asked.

"Um, I left my towel in the room this morning... Could you...?" She was going through this embarrassing thing again. Even worse!

"Um, right. Be right back." Wh-what? Did he just laugh? She groaned when she realized that he laughed at her.

"Um, Bikyu! I got your towel. Open up." he said.

"O-open up? What? How could I?"

"Well? How'd you want to get your towel? Teleport or something?" He laughed again.

"Ugh. You're such a pervert!"

"A per- What? I'm just helping you out here? Just open up 'kay? I won't look." He said.

Seconds later, the door opened slowly. When shiroyan realized this, he put his hand in the door, while Tabiki was behind the door and quickly snatched the towel away. He went back to the room and just lied down there. Minutes later, Bikyu came in her room with just a towel on her.

"Oh b- um.." He blushed. In fact they both did. They were both surprised.

"Umm, you should get out now." She said.

"Ge- right, right." He rubbed his hand at the back of his head then left. moments later,

"I'm done!" She called. He entered the room, lied down then looked at Bikyu. He suddenly laughed.

"Why are you laughing at me? I hate you!" She said.

"It's just silly that you left your towel in your room." He kept on laughing, then she hit his head.

"Ugh. I forgot okay? When I went back from the shower this morning, I went straight back to sleep and forgot about it!" She pouted then lied down. He laughed again.

"What now?" She said.

"Nothing, I just remembered.. just moments ago, we were in the same room.. I'm shirtless and you're..." She hit him with a pillow.

"Shut up! You're such a pervert! go put your shirt back on! I hate you right now.." She turned away from him.

He grabbed his shirt and put it on. He smiled then went to bed. He slowly put his hands around Bikyu. He went close to her, hugging her tight.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear. She turned to him then smiled.

"Hmph. You're still a pervert. But I love you." She answered.

They stared at each other's eyes then slowly, Tabiki moved her face closer to his. She put her hand on his face then kissed his lips. Of course he kissed her back immediately.

"You're returning favors now eh?" He smiled.

"Yeah right. Let''s sleep." She grabbed the blanket.

"Yeah.'' He went in the blanket too. Soon, they fell asleep under each other's arms.

"Ohayo Bikyu-chan!" She slowly sat up.

"Ohayo. Up early eh?" He smiled back then Tabiki laughed.

"Why?"

"I just remembered how we cried last night. That's one hell of a drama anime." She said.

"Oh don't even remind me." He said.

"Are Ikkun and Kurotatsu-"

"They left early. By the way, they said thanks." He cut her sentence.

"Oh. Wanna go some where?" She asked.

"Sure. Where?"

"Let's just go to the mall." She said.

They got ate breakfast and took a shower. After that, they left and went to the mall. They were strolling around, playing games, eating snacks and taking pictures. They were having a fun time.

Suddenly..

_"Hey, isn't that Kyuuri? The maid from our school?"_ Some unknown girls from Miyabigaoka were talking about her.

_"She ditched school yesterday because she was humiliated."_

_"Is it true?"_

_"And she's dating someone! Wonder who that guy is?"_

_"I think she sleeps with that guy!"_

_"Really? She just not a maid, she's also a s-" _Tabiki went and punched the girl's face. She didn't hit her like a normal girl should. She punched her. Hard. The girl went crying while she was on the floor.

"You... DON'T YOU DARE TALK SHIT ABOUT ME. Tell me I'm a maid and all, but I will NEVER be something of what you're thinking!" She told the girls.

They helped their friend stand up hen left immediately, feeling scared. Although Tabiki went standing up for herself, she was very hurt deep inside. She was speechless after that. She couldn't say anything. She was so humiliated and mad about the rumors getting worse and far from the truth. She was just a mere maid dating a guy. Nothing more or less. Shiroyan ran towards her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry... I think I should stay away from you for a while.. So they shouldn't think something like that about you." Shiroyan said then walked away, but Tabiki stopped him.

"No.. It's not your fault.. It's.. It's that damn Tora's fault!" Her eyes narrowed then ran to the school.

Shiroyan followed her. She ran and ran until she reached Miyabigaoka. She stopped by the gate. She was very angry. She stretched her arms, to her head and her legs. She cracked her fingers, making a sound then clenched her fists as if she was going to fight. Wait, not just 'as if', she was really planning on beating up Tora.

"Toraaaaaaaaaaaa! LET ME BEAT YOUR ASS UP YOU BASTARD!" She shouted, running into the building. She knew he was there. He was always there, hanging out with his friends. She kicked the SC office door open.

"Tabiki!" Shiroyan called, but she ignored him.

"Tora! How dare you spread dirty rumors about me that aren't even true!" She said. Tora turned his chair then smirked.

"Oh really? Isn't it true that your Seika guy sleeps at your place? Oh please, don't deny it!" He smiled.

"Just because he slept at my place doesn't mean we did anything!" She answered.

"Like we would believe you? What does a guy and a girl who are dating usually do when they sleep together? The have fun, kiss, hug, cuddle, kiss again, then..." Before he could finish his sentence, Tabiki ran and kicked his face, causing him and his chair fall down. Even he was hurt, he still smirked.

"Huh. That's funny. You admitted that he did sleep at your place. Don't worry. Only the whole school knows about you." He laughed.

"Stop this!" She raised her fists, preparing to launch a punch.

"I will if you let your rank down." He laughed.

"T-tabiki yo-"

"Right. That's all you need right? A rank down. If that's what you want, I'll do it." She stood up.


	15. Last Day of Humiliation

Chapter 15: Last Day of Humiliation

"It's settled then. Tabiki was never sleeping with a guy and has never worked as a maid. This will all be settled by Monday." He stood up, fixing his clothes then smiled.

"Just be sure about this.. Or I'll definitely kick your ass." She said.

"Do as you please, Kyuuri-san." He smiled. Tabiki walked out of the room. She sat down, leaning on the wall. Shiroyan sat beside her.

"Bikyu-chan.."

"It's just a rank down right? I'll still stay at Miyabigaoka. Scholarship is removed when it's out of the top 5. It's all right. " she gave a faint smile.

"There's still one and a half days until it goes all right, you know? You might hear worse things later on.." He said.

"Maybe.. But it's just two days.. I'll punch who ever they are." She stood up then walked away. Shiroyan followed. They walked out of the building.

"Hmph. That's right.. I'll still have tomorrow, Kyuuri." Tora laughed. He called the vice president.

"Kanade, I want you to invite our school mates to a big event..." He said.

* * *

Sunday morning..

I wonder what happens today... I should probably get ready for work. I rubbed my eyes and brushed my hands through my hair. I went to the kitchen to drink some water. I prepared my breakfast then took a bath. i tried to call Shiro-kun but he won't pick up. I wonder what's going on.. I walked to the cafe, still thinking about things that would happen until tomorrow.

"Ohayo minna!" I greeted everyone.

"Ohayo, Tabi-chan!" They greeted me back.

As the usual job, I served tables, greeting customers every time they go in and out. Suddenly, the lights went off, then someone was doing something. I just couldn't see clearly. Later, the guy pushed a button. What he did was set a projector and play a video. This was Tora's plan..

"Hello Kyuuri-san! Your guy didn't answer this morning right? Wanna know why?" Tora said.

the screen suddenly scribbled then showed something. A bunch of guys were gathering at the center. I realized, they were beating up someone. Some were kicking, some were crouching down, punching something... Someone..

"S-Shiroyan!" I realized it was him when I saw a ray of blonde hair among the soaces between the guys' legs surrounding him. I gritted my teeth and clenched my teeth tight.

"Poor Shiro-kun... Why don't you go here and help him up?" The lights went back on. The guy who set up the projector hurried on leaving. Before he got to get out, I kicked his stuff and his stomach.

"Tora..." I mumbled.

I didn't know what I'm doing. I just felt the strong wind gushing through my hair. I opened my eyes, I was running. Running as fast as I can to Miyabigaoka. My body moved on it's own, feeling the urge to save Shiroyan.

When I reached the school gate, I just realized that I was still in my maid outfit! Shit. this is bad. Real bad. I looked around and saw many students in the school! That bastard. He called all these students! I slowly walked inside, then saw Tora from a distance. I clenched my fists.

"Aww. How cute. Your costume looks good on you!" Tora laughed. Ugh. He mentioned costume instead of uniform so he could take all these back tomorrow. Good plan, but I hate it.

"Oh, take a look at your boyfriend though. He doesn't look as cute as you.." He smirked Then stepped aside.

I saw him lying on the ground. My eyes narrowed by what I saw. He was facing back so I couldn't see his face. But he looks bad.. My tight clench loosened. I ran towards him and knelt down beside him. I turned his body facing me. He looked worse than I thought. At first he looked like he just fell on something, with his dirty clothes, but no. He was unconscious. He had scratches and bruises all over him.

"Sh-shiroyan!" I was shaking him. But I stopped later.

I had my hand on his chest. I let my hand run through his blonde hair with some dirt on it then to his face. I wanted to beat all of them up.. But I decided not to. It would just make deeper trouble. I just have to wait until tomorrow so this would end.

I closed my fists, having some dirt on my hands. But I didn't care. I felt my face go hotter and my head getting heavier. few moments later, my eyes started to tear up. Tears started filling my eyes, to the point where I can no longer see clearly. Then tears suddenly streamed down my face, dropping on Shiroyan's chest.

I leaned on his chest, still crying. I hugged him, not caring about the people around me anymore. I don't even know what they're doing or what they're thinking about us. Later, I felt Shiroyan move a little. I sat up.

"Shiro-kun?" I wiped my tears off. He showed a faint smile and wiped the tears off my face.

"Are y-you all right?" He asked weakly. I laughed a little.

"More like are you okay? I thought you're the 'White Tornado Devil'?" I laughed then cupped his face with my hands.

"Yeah, yeah. They beat me up worse than a pulp." He said.

"Aww.. What a cute couple.. A maid and a beat up guy." Tora said.

I really wanted to hit him. But I just suddenly laughed. I feel funny.

"Know what? You're funny, Tora." I said. He looked confused.

"Why?"

"You just seem like you're trying so hard to piss me off." I laughed. I stood up and removed the dirt from my uniform then helped Shiroyan up.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"y-yeah. Thanks.. Even though I should've been the one who helps you." He said.

"I gotta save your ass some times too, you know?" I smirked.

We stopped by the gate and let him sit on the floor. I called Kurosaki and the others to help me up. Minutes later, they arrived. They helped me carry Shiroyan to a nearby hospital. He was treated by the nurse and the doctor said that he should stay. While he was sleeping, I got his phone and called his mother.

"Shiroyan! Why'd you call?" she answered.

"Um, Naoya-sama, this is Tabiki. I just want to let you know that Shiro-kun is in the hospital right now. It would be better if you came." I said.

"What happened? Okay, I'll be there. Thankyou very much for informing me!" She hung up.

My friends were outside his room, waiting for me. I guess they also want to talk with him. They never got the chance to meet him anyway. Just minutes after, he woke up.

"Oh, you're awake." I smiled. And held his head.

"Where-"

"I, Oh I mean, we brought you to a hospital.. I called your mom, she said she'll come here."

"Wh-what, why did you tell her? And how did you manage to bring me here?"

"I asked my friends. They're outside. I just don't want to let your mom worry.. Is that-"

"Shiro-kun! Are you okay? What happened?" His mother went in. She was holding his head and taking a good look on what happened to his body.

"I'm sorry for causing this to him.." I bowed.

"Oh, you're Tabiki-chan? That's all right.. You're his girlfriend anyway." She smiled. Wh-what? She knows? My eyes widened by hearing the words. I looked at Shiroyan with confusion, but he just smiled at me.

I went outside to give some time for his mother to settle down. I sat beside Mako. I breathed deeply then sighed.

"What happened?" Mako asked.

"Nothing, It's just about the maid thingy. It just got so out of control.."

"Oh. It did when you were absent.. They made up stuff that you were humiliated and stuff." He said. I was shocked.

"What? I wasn't even caring about that at all.. I just got late so I just didn't go." I said.

"Well, stuff happen."

"I hope your guy gets better. When he does, let's all hang out!" He smiled. Later, Ikkun and Kurotatsu came to the hospital too. Maybe he texted them.

"Oh, hey guys." I greeted.

The usual, they came in the room and asked stuff. I was feeling tired. My clothes were all dirty, not caring that I was in a maid uniform. I went into Shiroyan's room then sat beside the bed. Soon, my friends and his friends left, leaving me and his mother.

"Thank you for helping him. You're a really nice girl. I hope your relationship lasts." She held my hand then smiled.

"Thank you, Naoya-san." I smiled back.

"I will be going now. Please take care of him." She smiled then left.

Now it's just me and him. I feel happy that I got to know his mom. I thought of my brother and his girlfriend. It's still not official to them. They just have a hint on it but I didn't confirm that yet. I put my hand on his face then smiled. I kissed his cheeks lightly. Later, I felt my eyes get heavy and heavier until, I fell asleep.


	16. New Friend

Chapter 16: New friend

I woke up, finding Tabiki by my side, sleeping. I smiled then held her hand. When I did, she woke up.

"Oh, hey. You're awake." She said, sitting up.

"Thanks." I said.

I tried to sit up, but I can't. My body feels sore. I feel like I have to sleep for more than a week. I feel so tired. I never felt like this before.

"Don't move too much!" she pouted. I smiled at her.

"You're so cute. You should probably go home first and change." I realized she was still in her maid uniform.

"but no one will be here.."

"I'll be fine.. Come back all right?" I said. Soon, she left.

I was thinking of what exactly happened to me. This morning, I was taking a walk by the park. Then I decided to go to Tabiki's place. While walking, I felt a sudden buzz at the back of my knee. Soon I realized, I was on my knees. I tried to stand but it was like my legs were paralyzed.

I didn't know what exactly hit me. Later, guys start to gang up with all their cocky looks on their faces. I hated it. One started to kick my back. Until another went to punch my face, then my stomach, until I couldn't tell how many guys were beating me up.

Man, if only I could stand up, I'd beat all these guys. I couldn't see clearly. My mind was all blurry and shaky. All I heard was some laughs, the sound of their feet scratching on the floor and their fists and feet beating up my body. I started to fall silent and accepted the pain they gave. I had nothing to do. I continued feeling the pain in my body until I just passed out. I was so beat Up.

The next thing I knew was that Tabiki was crying in front of me. I felt a pang in my chest as I saw her suffering. It may seem like she was all strong and brave, but she had weaknesses too. She gets scared of violence, creepy crawly insects, and she is very sensitive. She cries easily and gets her feelings hurt easily too. It hurts me to see her in her weakness.

Few minutes later, she came in with a casual shirt and shorts. She smiled then went close to me. She stood at the side of my bed, with her arms on each edge of the bed and her face just right above me. She slowly went close to me, then kissed my lips. I was very happy. For 5 whole seconds, the pain in my body left As she kissed me. She sat down and we smiled at each other.

"It ends today eh?" I said.

"Yeah. We managed to get through.." She smiled.

"Tomorrow, everything will be back the way it was." She continued.

"Hey," I said.

"Hm?"

"I think we can't have a movie night next week." I said. She didn't answer anything.

"Get well soon. When you do, I want you to hang out with me and my friends. and I want to officially tell my brother that we're dating. I'm glad your mother knows about us," she smiled then I smiled back.

"I'm so happy."

"Why?"

"Because, You plan things that include me."

"Of course. I should, and you should too.". She poked my chest.

After a few hours, it was already 8 in the evening.

"You should go home. Visit me tomorrow, after school. Tell me what happened to your new day 'Kay?" I said. She stood up and nodded. She left without saying anything. I think she just wants me to rest.

* * *

"Announcement to all students: We are very sorry for announcing a terrible mistake about ms. Kyuuri. She was merely a girl who likes to dress up. And as we all know and with what we've seen, she and her boyfriend are happily dating without any wrong doings done. Please disregard the rumors about Ms. Kyuuri from the past few days. Thankyou.

Special announcement from the Student Council President."

I smiled as I heard the announcement. Good excuses eh? I only need to hear one good thing to prove that this is effective..

"Ne, Kyuuri-chan, how long are you and your boyfriend dating? You two look perfect together!" Some girl approached me. This is new. A girl talking to me is extremely rare. i was silent for a while.

"Kyuuri-chan?" She shook my arm.

"oh, right. Just a couple of weeks ago." I answered and smiled.

"Oh! Tell me about you two! I'm Asami, Serah by the way. You can call me Serah-chan!" She reached out her hand. I shook her hand and smiled at her. Wow. I'm having a girl friend now? This is entirely new.

"How did you two meet? How did you start dating? What did you like about him?" She was so curious about my love life.

"Okay, okay. To sum it all up, I met him because he protected me from some bastards. He helped me find a job. Until he started pissing me off and following me around. But one time, my best friend asked me about what I like about guys and I asked what does it feel like to be in love. I felt that I was falling for him. one time, he asked me to start all over. So we acted as if we just met. That time, he insisted on walking me home. while walking, he told me something. Something that made me snap out of my silly boyish life. He told me that I should be myself no matter what others think.. I let him inside our house. the next day, I let him stay for the night because we watched movies. And some things happened because of that movie So I had to ask him to sleep beside me. The next day was when we had our first kiss and our first date. So, yeah. Let me show you something..." I told her the story then grabbed something from my pocket. I grabbed out picture.

"Wow! Cuuuute! I like your shirts! Aww. How sweet." She kept on admiring and praising me and our relationship.

"Hey, I'm actually gonna visit him in the hospital. Wanna come?" I said.

"Hospital? Umm. Oh right. I saw him yesterday un the school... I'm sorry, but yeah! I'll go!" She smiled. She was really cute. Her hair was pale blue and was braided on each sides.

After school, Serah and I walked to the hospital where Shiroyan was checked in. I knocked, then opened the door.

"Hey, I have a friend with me. She's Serah." I smiled.

"Asami, Serah desu! Nice to meet you!" She bowed.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Naoya, Shirokawa by the way. Call me shiroyan. How was your day?" He asked.

"Well, Tora announced that all he said was not true. And gladly, they believed it. And here, I made a new friend! And she's actually a girl! Cool right?" I said.

"Yeah. You're now completely a girl! But you know that there are stuff to do to become more of a woman right?" He smirked. What?! Ugh. Here he is again. Teasing me. I felt myself blush.

"Wha- Baka! You pervert! Stop being like that." I pouted then he laughed at me. Minutes later, Serah left.

"Bye Tabi-chan! Bye Shiro-kun! " she left.

"Bye Serah-chan! See you tomorrow." I waved goodbye,


	17. Dates

Chapter 17: Dates

The second term finished, Third term started. Of course Shiroyan got better. They continued having their a movie night. It sorta became their routine. Every friday, Shiroyan would sleep at her place then go out the following day. Tabiki was holding herself back so she wouldn't be at the top rank. She didn't study hard. She would just run through her notes quickly when there was a test.

"Hey, shiroyan. I told you my plans right?" She reminded him.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Let's go to my place. I haven't told my brother about us yet, so.." She grabbed his arm.

"Sure."

They walked to Tabiki's place. In their luck, her brother was there with his girlfriend.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri, Bikyu-chan!" He said.

"Um, we just want to tell you something. But I think you already know?" They walked to the living room and sat down.

"What is it?" Sheri asked.

"I just want to say that Shiro-kun and I are dating. But I really do think that you kn-"

"That's great Tabi-chan! Yeah, we kinda knew, but it's not clear yet. But it's fine know!" Sheri put her hands together to her mouth.

"Yeah. Hey, Shiroyan, don't do anything stupid okay?" Kiro said.

They had a fun time together, talking, eating and doing a bunch of stuff. Later, Shiroyan went home, Kiro left to walk his girlfriend home, leaving her alone. She was happy. In fact, she was always happy because she had Shiroyan.

* * *

The third term's ranking results were finally out. She wouldn't know what to do if she got the top. It sounded strange, but she wished to be number two. So she ran to the bulletin board, squeezing in with the other students and made her way to the front.

She slid her finger from the bottom, up until she reached the top part of the paper.

"1: Igarashi, Tora"

"2: Kyuuri, Tabiki"

She let down a deep sigh. She was relieved. She thought things would go well upon this result. She was a bit sad, but relieved too. after seeing the results, she passed by Tora.

"Oh, Kyuuri!" Tora called.

"oh, Tora." She turned.

"Congrats for being second." he smirked.

She just smiled back. As much as she hated the way he said that, she felt relieved. she wouldn't have some trouble with him. she walked a way. She was actually feeling strange that Tora would just stop like that, but what the hell? It's all done and she shouldn't bother about that anymore.

After class, she went home then to the café to work. When Shiroyan walked her home, she was mostly quiet. She would just talk if Shiroyan would approach her. Sometimes, she was spacing out too. She was thinking of something. She was deeply into thinking about it.. They finally reached her house.

"Bikyu-chan. Hey, Bikyu-chan!" He called.

"Wh-what?" She snapped out.

"What's bothering you?" He asked.

"N-never mind that.." Shiroysn held her left hand then pinned her to the wall.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"Uh.. It's about.. Um, It's the s-"

"Where's bik- huh? Oh! Okaeri Bikyu!" Kiro was surprised. The two just stared at him.

"Um... Am I interrupting something?" He scratched his head. Bikyu ignored his question then went inside.

"N-no. Um, bye shiroyan." She mumbled, showed a faint smile then waved good-bye to Shiroyan.

shiroyan walked away. He was walking slowly as he was thinking about Tabiki. He knows that there's something bothering her.

_What could make her think so deeply? I think she has some stuff left unsorted out... I really don't know.._

* * *

Ugh. I shouldn't have thought about this. Now I'm bothered by it. And not just me. Shiroyan too. I should suck this out of my mind and be normal tomorrow. I don't want Shiroyan worrying about that..

I went straight to my room and slept without changing. I don't know why but I feel so exhausted.

riiiiiing. riiiiing.

I opened my eyes then grabbed my phone. Serah was calling.

"Serah-chan!" I answered.

"Tabi-chan, have you heard about the upcoming events in our school?" She sounded excited.

"What events are you talking about?" I asked.

"Oh, you still don't know?" She giggled.

"No, what's the event?"

"Hmmm.. You'll find out tomorrow! I'm so excited about this! In fact, everyone's excited about it! I'm excited about you!" She was so happy and hyped about 'it'

"What are you talking about Serah-chan?" I asked again.

"You'll find out tomorrow! Bye Tabi-chaaan!"

"Wait wh-" Great. She hung up the phone. What's that damn event? It made me so curious that I couldn't sleep again.

I just lied down on my bed, thinking.. I was thinking about.. about going to another school... And that event... I don't know why it came across my mind.. But I don't feel like going to Miyabigaoka anymore.. I came there so I could have the best education I could have, but if I have to hold back and let that damn president be number one, What's the point? My first choice is Seika of course.. But, it's not all that right.. I don't know..

bzzz. Bzzzz.

I received a text message.

*Hey! Tabi-chan! Heard about the event?

-Kurosaki*

Event? Ugh. This again? What's that damn event?

*What event?* I replied.

He didn't text back for minutes. I threw my phone by the small couch not so far from my bed. I hate it when people are getting so mysterious and secretive. How did they know about this anyway when I haven't heard any other announcements a while ago? And because I was so irritated and had a bad mood that day, I just slept it off.

When I woke up, the first thing that came in my mind was the 'event'. I didn't check my phone. I just put it in my pocket then went to school. When I entered the school, the girls were grouped up, talking about dresses and stuff and boys. It's actually normal but they look more excited. When I entered the classroom, Serah quickly approached me.

"Tabi-chan! Do you know about it already?" She held my hands tight.

"Uh, nope." I was confused.

"What? someone should've texted you already about that!" She said. Oh right, I didn't check my phone.

I grabbed my phone then saw that I had five messages. I first read Kurosaki's message.

1. The school dance! - Kurosaki

2. Hey! What will you wear? -Serah

3. Have you told Shiroyan about it? 3 -Serah

about the school dance? -Souta

5. Hey! Who are you going to dance with? :) -Mako

"S-school dance?" I was shocked.

"Yeah! It's where you go with a guy, wearing a fancy dress, glamorous hair and make up!" She said. Dress? Make up? What the hell? I wouldn't want to go to something like that! And who would I go with? Surely, this is gonna be Miyabigaoka's event so it has to be the students from around h-

"Announcement to all students of Miyabigaoka: the student council planned to have a school dance! And to let you know, you can bring friends from other schools so they would get to know Miyabigaoka more! Not only a dance, there would be other events in other days! Please do invite your friends! This event shall be held after three weeks! Plenty of time to prepare! That is all."

"Heard that Tabi-chan? You can invite Shiroyan over!" Serah said.

"Yeah, b-but I wouldn't like to go to that event anyway.." I mumbled.

"What? Why? You should! This is the best event of the year! Come on! Don't be like that Tabi-chan!" She begged.

I smiled at her, having no answer. By break time, I hung out with Kurosaki and the others, helping them find their 'dates' to the dance. Since Souta had a date, and Mako was a heart-throb, Kurosaki was the one who needed help. Girls bunched up around Mako, asking him out to the dance. He was probably enjoying it. He would just have to pick among those girls. No problem. While Kurosaki was thinking hard on who to go out with.

"Hmm, wait. I'll be right back." I told him. I went to find Serah.

"Serah-chan!" I called out.

"Yeah?" She approached me.

"Who are you going out with?" I asked.

"No one asked me yet." She said.

"Come with me!" I grabbed her wrist then took her with me. I went back to Kurosaki.

"Hey! Meet Serah!" He turned.

"Um.. Asami, Serah desu. Nice to meet you." She bowed.

"She still doesn't have a date so..." I bumped his shoulder.

"Um, Oh. I'm Hatsu, Kurosaki. Nice to m-meet you too." they shook hands. Ugh. What does it take to make this guy ask her to the dance.

"Well, Serah doesn't have a date yet and you haven't decided yet!" I'm trying my best here!?

"Oh right. Um, Serah-chan, will you go to the dance with me?" FINALLY!

"Y-yes. Sure." She answered, shyly.

"YES! O-oh. Sorry." I didn't realize I shouted that out. That was weird..


	18. School Dance Nightmare

Chapter 18: School Dance Nightmare

"thanks Tabi-chan!" Serah thanked me for getting her a date.

"No prob!" I said.

"Now, Will you go to the dance with Shiro-kun?" She said.

"Um.. I still don't think so.." I said.

"Why?"

"I don't think fancy dresses and make ups are my thing.." I answered.

"Come one Tabi-chan! But if you really don't plan on going, at least tell Shiroyan okay?" She said.

"Okay. Bye!" I waved good bye and walked home.

As usual, Shiroyan would be there, waiting for me. When I went in, he was there, watching tv.

"Tadaima!" I removed my shoes then entered. I sat beside him then he kissed my cheek.

"um, what was bothering you yesterday?" He asked.

"Uh... Never mind that. Hey, our school was going to have a school dance." I said.

"Really? That's good! Could I come?" He smiled.

"Actually, I don't want to go to that event.." I said.

"What? Why?"

"I don't think that Dresses and putting on make u-" He kissed my lips to cut my sentence. It's been a while since he last kissed my lips. I put my arms around him as we kissed each other. We ended up lying on the couch with him above me.

"Then don't wear make up. You're beautiful without them anyway." He smiled.

"But-"

"Please. I want to experience an event like this with you. Our school won't make an event like this. Misaki hates it when the guys interact with the girls.." He said.

"um... I think.."

"Pleeeaaaase. Come on, ask Serah to help you out with the dress and Sheri with your hair." He said. He got off of me and sat down properly.

"I'll think about it.." I said. I went into my room to change clothes.

"Let's get going." I went out.

He stood up and opened the door for me. After work, He walked me home then left. I was still thinking about the dance. Later, Serah called.

"Hey." I said.

"So? You going?" She asked.

"He wants to go... But I'm still thinking about it.. He said that you should help me with the dress and-"

"That's great! You should definitely go. how about Saturday? Let's go test out some dresses!" She talked as if I was actually going.

"O-okay.."

"Great! I'll tell him!"

"Tell him what-" She hung up on me again.

The next day...

"Announcement to all students of Miyabigaoka: The school dance's theme would be a Royal Ball. So dress up like kings and queens! The school event would last for three days. The first two days would be fairs and booths. The third day would be the most awaited event! That is all!"

"Ooooh! Royal ball! That's great! I can't wait to shop with you tomorrow!" Serah told me.

Before going to the cafe, I told Shiroyan about it, but I still don't know wether I should go Or not. And one more thing, I don't think I have enough money to buy a 'Royal-Ball' kind of gown. oh. I forgot that I'll be getting my salary. I was thinking too much about this while I was in the locker room.

"Tabi-chan?" Misaki called.

"Um, what?"

"Is something bothering you?" She asked.

"N-no.. I'm just thinking about the school dance three weeks from now.. I still can't make up my mind if I should go or not.. But Shiroyan wants to.." I said.

"Hmm, I think you should go. Do a favor for Shiroyan, you know? But if you really feel like not going, You should talk to him." She patted my back then left. Later, Satsuki-san called us and gave us our pay.

Serah and i will be going out tomorrow so Shiroyan didn't stay for the night. Serah sent me a text message saying how excited she was about tomorrow. I lied down on my bed, face dow. And my phone in my left hand. My eyes slowly dropped and fell asleep before I knew it.

_"Serah-chan.. Do I look fine? I think I look silly... It's too grand and..." She cut my sentence. "You look beautiful! Shiroyan would be surprised when he sees you!" She praised. "Oh please, I honestly think you look better than me." She just smiled then grabbed my hand. "Let's go!" She said. "Wait! Don't go too fast! I can't run in these shoes!" I raised my gown and showed her my shoes. It was my first time wearing high heels. My feet were shaking as I walked, trying hard to walk properly. When we entered, The first thing I realized was the stairs. Crap. I would have to go down this stairs with my shoes!? I stopped. "What's wrong Tabi-chan? It's just the stairs?" She smiled then slowly went on each step down, raising her long gown with her hands. I figured, if she could easily do it, maybe it's not that bad. I stepped down. Thank God I didn't fall down. I sighed deeply of relief. I was holding up my gown with my left hand and my right on the stair's guide. When I put my other foot down, I felt my shoes tug on something in my dress. I lost my balance and my other foot was starting to shake. My eyes narrowed as I felt my shoe pulling my dress. As I let my foot down, I heard a tearing sound. My foot slipped and the next thing I knew, I was falling. I was trying to grab hold on something but I can't. I kept on screaming and moving my hands still trying to grab on something. Then suddenly I heard a loud pang._

"Ahh!" I woke up, making a deep breathe as I sat up using my hands.

was a dream. Ugh. Having that dream only makes me want to not go.. My phone was ringing. I turned my head to each sides as I looked for my phone. I saw my phone on the floor. Serah was calling! Oh gosh.

"H-hello?"

"Tabi-chan! Are you ready? I'm at the park. Where are you?" She asked In an excited voice.

"Um, sorry.. I had a nightmare... I just woke up.. Um, you could drop by in my house to wait. Is that okay?" I weakly said.

"Um, sure. But I don't know where you live." She calmed down.

"Um, call Shiroyan. Tell him to get you and bring you here. Sorry.. I'm really sorry." I said.

"Okay. That's alright. You can tell me about your nightmare later okay?" She said.

"Okay.. Bye." I breathed deeply as I hung up the phone.

I threw my phone to the couch and hurried to the kitchen. I just grabbed some bread and chewed it quickly. As I was chewing, I opened the fridge and grabbed water and poured it in a cup. I drank it quickly. I ate another piece of bread. I went in to my room, still chewing the whole bread in my mouth. I went to the cabinet and readied my clothes. I just threw a shirt and shorts from the cabinet, without looking on them.

After, I hurried to the bathroom and took a shower. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. Just after I got out from the bathroom and was about to reach out the door of my room, the doorbell rang. Uh oh. Bad timing. I slowly walked towards the door.

"Tabi-chan! Shiroyan and I are here!" She called.

"Um, I'm still in a towel.. Could you wait for a sec?" My voice was shaking.

"Aw, there's no need to hide! I'm a girl too and Shiroyan's your boyfriend anyway!" She said.

"Yeah! I seen you in a towel anyway, so?" Shiroyan added.

"Sh-shut up! Ugh." I said. Why would he say that out loud!?

I slowly opened the door and put my head out, with a grin on my face. They entered the house And removed their shoes. I was still in my towel, standing still at the side.

"U-umm, I'll be right back." My face feels hot.

I looked at Shiroyan's expression as he saw me in my towel. He looked as if it's nothing. Ugh. I feel embarrassed. Why does he act like he really _seen _me!? It annoys me. I slowly walked to my room, with my legs shaking. i went in the room and changed quickly. After I wore the shirt and the shorts, I walked in front of the mirror. Okaay, so I wore our couple shirt... Awkward.. But, I'm in a hurry , so..

"Aww. How cute! You wore your couple shirt! Too bad Shiro-kun's not wearing it." She put her hands together.

"So, I'm gonna leave now, I just went to guide Serah so, I'll be going. I feel happy that you wore the shirt, by the way!" He stood up, smiled then went towards me. he put his hands around my neck then kissed my forehead.

"Hey! Serah's here!" I whispered.

"So what? It's just the forehead?" He smile. Then suddenly made a quick kiss on my lip. I heard Serah squeak a little. He waved goodbye, then left.

"Aww. You two are so cute! I just wish I would have a love life like yours!" She smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. That'll come. Um, let's go?" I said.

"Okay!" She said.


	19. Shopping Time!

Chapter 19: Shopping Time!

I walked to the right then I noticed Serah wasn't walking. She just lookedat me with confusion.

"Serah?" I asked.

"Um, where are you going?" She asked me. What? More like what she's doing?

"Um, heading to the mall?" I answered then she laughed, putting her hand on her mouth.

"We're not going to the mall, silly! We'll go back to the park!" I didn't know why, but I just went with her.

She's the one who'll help me anyway. When we caught sight of the park, she ran ahead immediately. When I saw where she was, she was stooping down on a car's window, talking to someone. She turned then waved at me. I ran after her, still feeling puzzled.

"Get in!" She went inside then patted the seat beside her.

"Um, this is yours?" I went inside the car and asked her quietly. I thought it was hers because the car's color was light blue. She liked that color.

"Well, yeah. But I still don't know how to drive so my dad hired a driver for me." Woah. I didn't know that she had a car?

"Oh. Thanks for the ride, by the way.. Um, where are we going?" I asked. I couldn't see where we were because of the black screens on the windows.

"We'll go to a gown shop of course! They also do customs there!" She said. Wait, i think I don't have enough money for that! I looked nervous.

"It's alright! It's all on me!" It's like she read my mind.

"R-really? Th-thanks.." As much as I want to, I couldn't refuse because she really wants me to go to the ball.

Soon, the car stopped and Serah got off. I looked around and saw many classy shops around us. I didn't know where we were but the place looks beautiful. I saw Serah walking towards a shop filled with fabulous gowns and dresses. I just followed.

"Good morning! How may I help you ladies?" A saleswoman approached us.

"Umm, we're going to a Royal Ball-themed event." She smiled as she explained, while I just stood there, watching her without knowing anything to do.

"Oh, that's nice! Please, follow me." The woman smiled and escorted us to another room full of grand gowns.

"Oooh! Tabi-chan! Feel free to look and try on something!" She started running around, admiring and picking gowns.

I smiled and looked around. I was amazed by the place. It was so big and peaceful. I started to walk to an area with gowns with shades of green. I always liked the color green because I think it suits my hair. As I walked around, someone approached me.

"May I help you, miss?" She asked.

"Um, yeah. I don't really know what suits me so, could you help me pick something out?" I asked.

"Sure! I assume, you like a gown with the shade of dark green?" She could tell because I was in that area.

"Yes."

"Very well, then.." She walked and let me follow her.

"This would be very nice and elegant! Green velvet cloth, turtle neck, fit long sleeve and puffed on the upper arm, dark green lace ruffles for the bottom and a black corset with a ribbon by the chest. Like this?"

"Um... I think it would be too hot.. And too grand.." I said.

"hm... Not Too hot and not too grand... This! Forest green silk, Closed neck, backless, white ruffles at the center of the top and layered bottom! Please do try it on!" She clapped her hands then some women went to her.

"Let this young woman try this dress out!" She said.

"Um, I don't have to tr-" they pulled my hand to the dressing room and closed the curtains.

Two women helped me try the gown. They were around me, doing some fixes. Later, they opened the curtain and I saw myself on the mirror. I slowly put my hands down then turned around. I smiled. I really liked it. I ran my hands through the bottom part and I felt uneasy on it.

"Um, I like this but I think It would be better if the skirt was simple." I told them.

"You heard her!" the woman said then closed the curtains.

They removed the current dress I was wearing then brought in another one. As they opened the curtain, I saw Serah looking at me with a smile on her face. I heard comments like 'amazing, beautiful, perfect,' stuff like that. I turned my head to the mirror.

"Wow.." I said.

The gown was so pretty. It was a dark green velvet and the top had the same style with the second dress. The neck was closed and backless. But the design was different. Instead of white ruffles all the way down to the hips, it had black ruffles from the neck part like a handkerchief when eating. The center had a corset-like look and the ribbon tied just bellow my chest. The skirt was simple, but I loved it. It was just a flowing long bottom with a slit at my right. Every time I turn, or walk, the skirt would just flow by my movements. This was the dress. But, how much was it again?

"We'll take that for her!" Serah said.

"Good choice miss. This would be ¥120, 000." The saleswoman smiled. O-one hundred... Twenty... Th-thousand... That's too much!

"We'll take it! I'll just have to pick mine then I'll pay!" She smiled like it was nothing.

"S-serah-chan! That's too much! I can't accept that much-"

"No! I want you to look beautiful in that ball! Please accept it! You're late right? Just take it so we're even!" What? That would just mean I owe her more! Man.. This is just too much.. But, alright. It's her decision.

Later, she has decided on her gown. She bought a light blue silky gown. It has long sleeves with ruffles by the end and a bit pleated at The beginning of the skirt. I didn't seeher wearing it though. I just saw it when she was bringing it in her hands. My gown has arm accessories with it. It was like an arm warmer with holes for the fingers but with lace cloth. Serah ran towards the car and put her gown at the back. I just followed. After putting them in, she grabbed my hand and ran off to another shop.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To buy shoes, silly! You can't go to a ball with just school shoes you know?" We stopped by the shop's entrance. I gulped.

"Sh-shoes?" That was my nightmare all about.. High heels..

Serah went inside then went to the stiletto area. I just sat on the chair near her, watching her fit shoes. Those shoes were scary. It looks like it could just break within a step or if you just hit it with a rock or something.

"Go on! Try some shoes!" She said.

"I don't like those kind of shoes..." I said.

"Oh, these? Then you should be around that area! They are high heels too, but it's much safer to wear! The bottom is just like normal shoes. Their flat and still. No need to worry." She pointed.

I smiled at her then slowly walked towards the area where she pointed. When I reached there, a pair of shoes caught my sight. The heels were pale flesh and looks like a native rope design and the decorations were black criss-crosses and had a closing above the ankle. I reached my hands out to the pair of shoes and took it from the rack. I sat down and removed my shoes to try them on. As I locked them on, I stood up. I felt comfortable wearing them. I looked at the mirror and it looks great. I walked around, trying to test if it hurts. After I removed them, I felt relieved because it was different from my dream. Later, Serah went after me holding a shoe box. I think she's picked one already.

"Oh, That's what you like?" She smiled.

"Y-yeah."

"It looks good! Let's take that." She called out someone for help then soon, the sales person came back with a shoe box.

She handed it over to me then we went to the cashier. She took the box and asked me to wait outside. I feel shy and thankful to Serah that she's paying for me. but somehow, I feel embarrassed by it. I was already late, and yet she pays for the expenses. But honestly, I couldn't pay for myself either. She went out then put the boxes at the back of the car, together with the gowns. Again, she grabbed my hand and pulled me to another store. This time it was a jewelry shop.

"I don't actually need jewelry Serah.." I said.

"No! Your look wouldn't be complete without jewelry! Besides, we'll only need earrings. We can't wear anything else like necklaces and bracelets because of our outfits! Don't worry. I'll just pick something for you. Think of this as a friendship gift!" She said.

I just smiled at her. She's given me many gifts already.. i was just standing somewhere near the store entrance as I watched Serah pick earrings. Soon, she went towards me and handed me a small box with a cute ribbon on it. Like a small present.

"Here. Don't open it until you wear it at the ball okay?" She said. Well, I'm really gonna go. Now that she's bought me shoes, an outfit and earrings.

"Okay.. Thanks Serah-chan."


	20. Marriage Booth

Hi! I can't believe it's nearly ending :(( Hope you enjoyed this story. But it won't end on this chapter. It's just nearly ending.

Chapter 20: Marriage Booth

After two weeks...

"I'm so excited! The school fair will start tomorrow!" Serah said. For a moment, I missed my other friends. I've been hanging out with Serah too much this past weeks.

"Yeah.. Um, Serah-chan?" I said.

"yeah?"

"Can I hang out with the guys during break time later? I kinda miss them." I said.

"Um, Sure!" She smiled.

During class, I remembered something that I was thinking about. I completely forgot about it because of the preparations for the ball but it suddenly popped in my mind. The question kept repeating in my mind: "Will I Stay?" It kept going on in my mind that I wasn't able to listen to the teacher. I'm glad the teacher's not noticing it. The bell rang, then I snapped to my senses. I stood up then looked for Kurosaki. He was just about to leave the room.

"Kurosaki!" he turned.

"Hey!" He went towards me.

"I'm gonna hang out with you guys today. I missed you guys!" I punched his arm.

"Let's go!" He put his arm around my as always.

"Hey guys! Got your outfits for Sunday?" I asked.

"Yeah! guys' outfits are easy you know? Nothing grand about it. All our clothes will look the same I guess!" Souta said then they all laughed and agreed.

"What about your dates?" I asked.

"I think they got ready right after the event was announced!" They laughed.

"Yeah right." I said.

"I'm excited about how you're gonna look! I'd want to take a picture with you!" Mako said.

"then ready your cameras!" I laughed.

* * *

Today is the starting event. The students and the outsiders were all asked to be in the gym for the opening. The gym was filled with seats and decorations. When they were all gathered in the gym, music played and some party poppers set off as the Student Council walked at the center aisle to the front.

"Good morning everyone! Welcome to Miyabigaoka! Today is the first day of this school's fair and we would like to inform you about the booths and activities to be held for today and tomorrow!" The people clapped after Tora's words.

"We will have booths selling food all around! We also have places where we sell items made by the students of Miyabigaoka! There are shirts, ballers, tank tops and other accessories with Miyabigaoka's sign! For some lovers here, we have a Marriage booth and a Love photo booth! We have strength test and shooting booths for the athletic ones and many other more! Again, Welcome and enjoy!" The people clapped and cheered louder. They started to go out enjoy the fair.

Serah and Tabiki tried out some booths and had fun. At the end of the day, Tabiki left and went to the cafe to work. When Shiroyan came to the cafe in his Seika uniform, She suddenly stopped and remembered the question she was thinking about yesterday. It kept going on her mind like someone was whispering it on her ear over and over again.

"Hey! How was your day? Um.. Is something bothering you?" someone asked.

"Hey. Bikyu-chan!" Someone shook her shoulders then she snapped back to my senses.

"Wh- oh. Shiro-kun! I didn't notice you." She said. He looked at her in the eyes then went to look for satsuki.

"Satsuki-san! Can she go home now? I think she's tired. She's spacing out a lot lately." She heard him talking to her manager..

"Oh, okay. Let her rest okay? Then have a great time tomorrow and on the ball!" She smiled. Tabiki breathed deeply and went in the locker room to change.

She opened her locker then removed her headband. She removed her clothes piece by piece. Starting with the apron, to the skirt then the top, until all she wore was her underwear. Shiroyan walked inside quietly so Tabiki didn't notice. He was shocked when he saw her changing. His face turned red and his body was shaking. He wasn't able to make a sound because he was too surprised. He looked at her body realizing that she was so beautiful. He stood up and fixed himself. Tabiki out on a shirt and some pants, still not noticing that Shiroyan was watching her. After she was done dressing up, she ran her hands through her hair then closed her locker, finding Shiroyan nearby.

"Wh-what are you doing here?!" She said.

"I came to tell you that you could go home.. But it looks like you knew." He rubbed he back of his head with his hand.

"How long have you been there!? What did you see?!" She shouted. Her face was red.

"Um.. I seen ever-"

"BAKAAAAAAAAAAA!" She jumped then kicked his face.

"S-sorry. I didn't mean to.." She finally stopped kicking him. He stood up.

"Ugh. Hentai!" She pouted then looked away from him.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go home. I think you're exhausted." He patted her head then put his arm around her. They finally reached Tabiki's house.

"Tadaima!" She said. No one answered. Looks like no one's home. She went straight to her room then Shiroyan followed. She lied down on her bed immediately. Shiroyan lied down beside her then breathed deeply.

"How was your day?" He turned to her.

"Not exactly tiring. We just walked around, taking a look at the booths."

"Then, why do you look so tired?" He asked.

"What? I'm not tired?" She said.

"You are." he went closer to her face.

"Ugh. I'm just thinking about something. It just bugs my mind. Don't ask."

He wanted to know what was it but he felt that she wouldn't want to talk about it. when e realized that she was already asleep, he decided to take a shower. He went in Tabiki's room without a shirt then lied down beside her. Soon, he fell asleep. After a few minutes, Tabiki suddenly woke up. She wondered why she always wakes up after falling asleep without taking a shower. When she turned around, she blushed, seeing Shiroyan facing her without a shirt. She carefully got off the bed without waking him up then grabbed some clothes at the cabinet then went to take a shower. When she was done, she lied down on the bed. She kept turning around and changing her position. She couldn't sleep. She decided to go out and eat a light snack. She sat down on the couch, watching boring midnight shows on tv. About 4 am, she fell asleep without noticing.

Next morning...

When Shiroyan opened his eyes, he didn't see Tabiki beside him. He went to the bathroom and washed his face. When he went to the living room, he saw Tabiki sleeping on the couch. The television was open and there was an empty glass and bowl on the table. He turned the television off then cleaned the table. Hours later, Tabiki woke up.

"Oh hey. You're up. Why were you sleeping on the couch?" He asked then sat beside her. He was still shirtless that time.

"I couldn't sleep last night. I woke up then took a shower. I returned to bed then I really couldn't sleep. So I went out here, ate then watched tv until I fell asleep." She explained.

"Was something still bothering you?" He asked.

"Yeah.." She mumbled. shiroyan put his arms around her then held her chin. He smiled then kissed her lips.

"You'll be fine." He said then kissed her forehead.

"you do know you're shirtless right?" She laughed.

"What? I'm always like this at home."

"Yeah, yeah. Go take a shower. We'll still go to the school fest." She stood up, pulled Shiroyan's wrists then pushed him to the bathroom.

Shiroyan finished then Tabiki took her turn. They were both ready then went to Miyabigaoka. When they arrived, there were still a lot of people even if it's already afternoon. They walked around the school.

"What kinds of booths do you have here?" He asked.

"Um, there's a Marriage booth here!" She smiled.

"Then let's get married!" He kissed her cheeks. Tabiki blushed then pulled him towards the booth.


	21. Perfect Kiss

Please do remember that everything I write here is purely from my mind! I'm sorry if the things I'll write down would be wrong. I don't know much about marriage stuff. Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 21: Perfect Kiss

"Then let's get married!" He kissed her cheeks. She blushed then grabbed Shiroyan's hand then led him to the Marriage booth.

"Good afternoon! Care to try our marriage booth?" A guy said.

"What do we do?" Tabiki asked excitedly.

"In this booth, you would pretend getting married! You get to have a fake marriage certificate! Of course you would have to pay for the kiss, he chain and the ring! There's a free picture with it, by the way!" A woman explained.

"Oh and lastly, you would be chained to each other! You'll have to come back to unlock the chain anytime! But it must be before the end of the day. Or else, you'll be stuck together!" The guy added.

"Let's go Shiro-kun!" She tugged.

They went inside, finding a white walkway and a little white table at the end. There were black curtains at both sides with things for preparation inside.

"What are your names?" A woman asked.

"Naoya, Shiroyan."

"Kyuuri, Tabiki." They introduced. The woman wrote down their names, smiled, then left.

Another woman tugged her hand to the left side and a guy tugged Shiroyan to the right side.

Tabiki's POV

The woman let me sit down inside this side of the tent with a black curtain covering us. I looked around and saw that there were racks of rings, a veil, a bouquet of flowers and a sliding folder on a table.

"Ms. Kyuuri, Please prepare a small message for your boyfriend. You would have to tell this to him later. Here's the guide!" She reached a pen and a folder out to me.

I opened the red folder, finding a piece of paper with some printed words that we should say while 'getting married'. Then below, It says (Girl's message) then a huge space for me to write on then after, (Guy's message). I opened the pen, thinking of something to write. But then I thought, I knew what I was going to say. I returned the pen and folder on the table.

"Um, I'll be right back in a little while!" The woman smiled. She was out for a minute then returned immediately. She went towards the racks of rings then looked for something. She grabbed a ring then gave it to me without letting me see it.

"Don't look at the ring until later okay?" She said.

She grabbed the headband-like veil then let me wear it. She pulled me up then gave me the bouquet of flowers. She pushed me out of the curtain to the white pathway, seeing Shiroyan at the end. My heart raised. After seeing those things from my point of view, it really felt real. I slowly walked as I looked at Shiroyan, until I finally reached his side. As soon as he grabbed his folder, we started the 'marriage'.

"Today we shall see a 'pretend' commitment between this handsome groom and his beautiful bride. We fully hope and wish for your relationship to last. That you would love each other and go through obstacles together. If you may," He looked at Shiroyan.

"I, Shiroyan, take Tabiki, to be my wife. I promise to be true in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life.

I promise to protect you from harm and I will not allow anyone to hurt you. Even if I have to accept the pain so you wouldn't have to feel it. I want to tell you- I need to tell you how much I love you. You're the first person that I ever loved this way and I think that I would never love someone as much as I love you. At first, we had weird and funny experiences. Right when I saw you, right when I protected you that day, I knew I had something for you.. I thank you for giving me a chance, and yourself a chance, to change and accept our true selves. I love you.. I love you so much." He looked at my eyes and smiled at me with deep thoughts in his mind. I was so happy that time that I was almost down to tears.

"For the bride," The guy looked at me.

"I, Tabiki, take Shiro-kun, to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.

Right now, in this small tent, I just can't believe we're actually having a 'pretend' marriage. It's so funny if you think of it. But, I just want to tell you how thankful I am. You changed me. You let me do, and experience so much things that I've never done before. I learned to let go and be myself. All this time, I kept myself from acting the way I am today. What I didn't know, was that the person I was holding back was the one who'll meet, love and be loved by a great person like you. I know that I was so annoyed with you at first, but one time, I felt that you were actually a nice guy. I learned to trust. I love you, Shiroyan." I smiled then teared up. I don't know but I think it's just tears of joy.

"Your rings, please." The guys said.

"Oh, right." I opened my hand then saw the ring. It was just a fake one but it was silver then had the letter 'B' on it. I looked at Shiroyan with confusion. He put the ring on my index finger slowly. Then I just followed then put the ring on his too.

"Wondering why I chose this?" I looked at his clear handsome face as he smirked. I nodded to agree.

"Have you forgotten what you always call me?" He stooped down to so his face would level mine. Then I understood what he was trying to say.

"B-baka.." I mumbled. I looked away as I felt my heart beat fast and my face feeling hot.

I heard a blurry voice. I guess I was too overwhelmed at the moment. I felt like falling down. I wasn't trying to balance myself. I was just waiting for myself to fall. I closed my eyes as I waited but suddenly felt a hand cupped on my waist and another holding my chin. I fluttered my eyes and found Shiroyan close to me. As soon as I opened my eyes clearly, he smiled hen kissed my lips. I just wanted to shout out that I was the happiest person on earth that time. We passionately kissed each other until we were nearly breathless. I was holding his neck and he was holding my waist and my cheek. That was the best kiss I've had. The perfect kiss. I heard a small flash from my left. I think it was for the picture. Shiroyan and I, inside a small tent, pretending to get married. We stopped then smiled at each other.

Ding. Ding. Ding.

"Attention! We would like to announce a little news. Just now, we have decided on the best 'Married' couple! And that would be Ms. Kyuuri, or should I say Mr. and Mrs. Naoya! As we've all seen-"

"What!? WHAT DID THEY SEE?!" I shouted.

"Um, everything?" The guy said. After that. I didn't get to understand the announcement. I spaced out all of a sudden, feeling embarrassed. That was private! Ugh. Suddenly, someone shook me.

"Hey! Hey! Bikyu-chan!"

"THEY SAW US!?" I snapped back.

"Calm down. We're supposed to go there at the end of the day to receive a little gift. Don't let it bug you. Let's go! We'll still enjoy this school fair!" He smiled then patted my head.

"Here, take this as remembrance, then this picture!" A woman went out then handed us a certificate and two pictures for us. I'm starting to feel uneasy on looking at ourselves kissing with me having a veil on my head. It's actually awkward to know that you're being watched just a few minutes ago.

Ching.

We looked down to our wrists and saw that we were chained together. After that, we left to go to the Love Photo Booth. We went inside.

We showed our rings and the chain, while pointing at each other.

Click!

I felt the left side of my head feeling itchy so I had to pull Shiroyan's hand so I could reach and scratch it.

"Hey! We're taking a picture here! Save that for later!" He was laughing.

Click!

He pulled his hand to the other side so I couldn't scratch my head. I pouted my lips.

"You're just gonna ruin the picture even more!" I said.

"Not the way you did!" He said.

Click!

"It's just the same anyways! And we just had two photos wasted!" I crossed my arms, forgetting that I pulled him towards me.

Click!

"Hey! Don't go pulling me just like that!" He stood back up then raised our chains.

Click!

We looked in front then saw our pictures. We just laughed at it. We went out and sat on the bench to look at the pictures for a while. He let me hold the new pictures we had.

"Let's look at our first picture!" He said then reached out to his pocket.

"Hey! Don't pull me!" I said.

"That's revenge!" He grabbed his wallet as he laughed at me. He took out our first batch of pictures out. He kept his wallet, pulling me again. We compared the pictures.

"Nothing's really changed right?" I said.

"Yeah. Wait.. I think, I got more handsome!" He laughed.

"Shut up!" I poked his head. He kept the pictures then asked me to stand up.

"Let's eat!" He said. We went around, looking for little food stands. I think we grabbed food from each stand... Weird. After eating, I checked the time and it was almost 4 in the afternoon! Woah. Time runs fast. The day ends by 5 so we have to hurry.

"Hey. We gotta hurry. It's nearly five pm." I said.

"All right! Let's go to the SC Office!" He said.

"All right! Let's go to the Marriage booth!" We said the words together, walking to different ways that caused us to lose balance then fall.

"Ugh. What? We have to remove this chain!" I said.

"No! We have to get that thing first!" He protested back. We kept on going again and again on where to got first. We breathed deeply for a while to catch our breath. I checked my watch then saw that it's five minutes away from 5! While I was looking at my watch, Shiroyan suddenly pulled me to the SC office. I had no choice but to run because we had no time.

"We're here!" He said.

"Oh, there you are. Here's your little gifts. They're picture frames. So you could put in your picture during the wedding a while ago." Maki explained. Wait, where's Tora?

"Thanks!" He grabbed the two boxes wrapped in a gift bag then walked out. I checked the time, 2 minutes! I ran as fast as I could, not noticing that I was dragging Shiroyan.

"Hey! Cut it out! I could run too you know?" I stopped then let him stand up. We ran towards the booth but when we got there, they were already packed up.

"Hey! Could you unlock this?" I said.

"Sorry, we got rid of the keys already.. I'm very sorry!" The woman bowed. I sighed deeply then walked to a nearby bench.

Ding. Ding. Ding!

"Before we end the fair, we would like to hear a small message from Igarashi-kaichou!" Maki said.

..

"Where is he? What?" He was heard mumbling.

"Well, unfortunately, the president is out so, I would do the honors. Thankyou everyone for coming! I hope you all are ready for tomorrow's Royal Ball! Please be at the said venue by 6 pm and bring your outfits! Rooms were already reserved so please just ask for your room number and get ready!" Maki announced.

..

..

..

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! IF WE UNLOCKED OURSELVES FIRST THAN GETTING THOSE FRAMES WE SHOULD'VE BEEN FINE!" I said. He just laughed. It annoyed me. We stayed there at the bench for more than an hour without realizing it.

"Hey, we could just kick this chain off." He plainly said.


	22. Carry Me!

Hello again minna! I think Tora's a bit OOC in this story. I don't really know his real thing, I guess. but anyway,lease do enjoy reading this, as the End is Near! :0 Just a small chapter to make the story a bit longer.

Chapter 22: Carry Me!

"What do you mean by kicking it?" I asked. He stood up.

"Hiya!" He made a sound as he lifted his leg and kicked upwards.

"Do you really think that's gonna work?" I asked again.

"Yeah! We're strong anyway. Let me try first. Raise your hand and pull it okay? I won't hit you." I stood up and followed him. I gripped my wrist and stayed still. He raised his leg then kicked the chain.

Ching.

"Hmm.. Atleast it loosened a bit." He said.

"Right. It did." I looked closely.

"You try." He stood still and held his wrists tight too. I kicked the chain as hard as I could.

Ching.

"Still not working. But it's nearly broken! Hmm.. Let's go home!" He looked like he has an idea. I just smiled then walked with him.

* * *

Back when Tora was gone..

On the second day of the fair, he stayed at the SC Office, spending his time sitting on his swirly chair. After a few hours, he left. He went to his limousine and asked his driver to bring him to the Maid Cafe where Misaki works. He stayed there for a few minutes thinking. He wrote a letter and put it in an envelope. Moments later, he got off the car and slipped the envelopeunder the cafe's door then returned quickly to the car. He asked the driver to move some place away from the cafe and waited there.

"Eh? An envelope?" Satsuki bobbed hishead towards the door's direction, looking at the envelope that was slipped in. She slowly walked towards it then knelt down to pick it up. When she turned the envelope, it says, 'to Ayuzawa-san and Usui-san'. Although the name of the person it was from wasn't written.

"A-ano, Misa-chan! I think you have a letter. It doesn't say anything on who's it from though." She called. Misaki thanked Satsuki and went to the locker room.

"To me and usui? Um, Usui! Come over here!" She called him out as she read the back of the envlope.

"What? Do you finally want to do th-"

"URUSAI." She punched his face.

"There's this letter for us.." She opened it slowly. When she unfolded the letter inside, the first thing they noticed was the logo of Miyabigaoka.

"M-miyabigaoka?" She looked at usui with confusion.

"Good afternoon, Ayuzawa-san and Usui-san.

I would like to inform you about a Royal Ball being held by our school tomorrow evening. I am personally inviting you to come to this event. I have been thinking about it lately and I'm sorry to tell this all of a sudden and at a time where I would be rushing you.

I'd really appreciate if I would see your presence in our special event. I know that you and Ms. kyuuri are friends and that she'll be coming to this event with her boyfriend too. I hope to see you there. Sorry for rushing you.

Venue:

Time: Be at the venue by 6 pm. Program will start by 8 and latest possible time would be midnight.

*There would be rooms for everyone so you could prepare. I already saved you two a room. Please do attend tomorrow!

495

Igarashi, Tora"

"Oh. We can't go There." She plainly said.

"What? Of course we'll go!" Usui protested.

"What? How exactly can we be there? I don't have royal ball kind of outfit and I'm not prepa-"

"Don't worry. I'll handle it. " Usui smirked.

"Wh- How?" She said.

"What's your shoe size?" He asked, ignoring her question.

"Why are you asking me?!" She didn't answer.

"Okay, okay. I'll be at your place tomorrow before 6. Wait for me, okay? I'll take care of this." He kissed her fore head then left immediately. Misaki was just standing there, feeling very confused.

After Usui left, he went straight to Misaki's house. He entered the gate then knocked the door.

"Usui-san?" Misaki's sister opened the door with a plain look on her face.

"Suzuno, can you let me borrow one pair of your sister's shoes?" He asked. She went inside then returned with a shoe box. Usui opened and saw her shoes then left. Her sister was really easy to talk to, but she gets too excited on something,causing her to talk too much at times.

* * *

"Tadaima!" Tabiki said. Shiroyan put down the pictures and the frames on the couch. He dragged her to their basement and was looking for a hammer.

"Hammer, hammer, hammer, oh. Here it is!" He grabbed the hammer then went to the living room.

"One, two, three!" He slammed the hammer on the loose chain. He repeated this for three more times to break the chain.

"Yes! Free at last!" Tabiki jumped around.

"You're welcome?" He stood up.

"oh, thanks!" She turned then jumped on his back, causing him to lose his balance, but he stood still after a few seconds. Tabiki was still on his back.

"You're heavy you know?" He said as he fixed his arms on Tabiki's thighs, making her comfortable on his back.

"So what? You're just weak!" She laughed.

"What? No way. You just eat too much!" He laughed then Tabiki hit his head while her other arm was around his neck. They played around for a few minutes, running around while carrying Tabiki.

"Ahhh! Don't go to fast! I might fall!" She gripped his neck tighter.

"Okay okay! Just don't strangle me!" He said.

"Oh, sorry." She said.

"Let's go to the park!" He said.

"Alright! Let's goooo!" She said, raising her left arm as if she was flying. Shiroyan ran to the park while carrying her. On their way, Tabiki noticed that there were a few old people looking and smiling at them. She just waved then smiled at them. When they arrived, he let her sit down on the bench.

"Ah! I'm tired! Let's eat ice cream!" He was catching his breathe as he walked towards the ice cream stand.

"Yosh!" She stood up then followed.

"One chocolate and one watermelon please." He said. The vendor handed him the ice creams with a smile on his face.

"Here! Watermelon flavor!" He handed the ice cream to her.

"Yeah! Watermelon! How did you know I liked this?" She licked the ice cream then asked.

"Well, that's what you get whenever we buy ice cream, so I figured it out." He said. they sat back on the bench lazily as they ate their ice cream. Soon, they finished eating.

"Ahh! That was nice! Let's go home!" She said, wiping her mouth with a tissue.

"Right." He stood up then walked away.

"Hey! You have to carry me home!" She stood up then crossed her arms. Shiroyan smiled then crouched down. Tabiki put her legs on his shoulder.

"What? That's too high!" He said.

"It's-o-kaaay! You won't let me fall right?" She said In a childish voice. As she fixed herself at the back of his neck, she blushed.

"Don't turn your head okay?" She said.

"Why?" He tried to turn his head but she grabbed his hair and stopped him.

"I said don't!" She said.

"Right." He grabbed her legs and slowly stood up.

"Wow! I'm so high!" She was amazed.

"That sounds weird." He laughed.

"What? Ugh. That's not what I meant!"

"I know, I know. Grab on tight okay?" He laughed then started walking. Later, they reached home.

"Okay, You go rest. Serah said she'd be here tomorrow. So I guess I'll be seeing you at the ball?" He put her down.

"Yeah! Thanks for carrying me. I had so much fun!" She smiled.

"Welcome. But, you'll have to pay me back! I deserve to have fun at times, you know?" He seductively said.

"Sh-shut up! Pervert!" She blushed.

"I'm kidding!" He laughed then patted her head.

"I'm still nervous you know? About tomorrow.. I don't know if people would laugh at me, or if I'll fall off because of my shoes.." She pouted.

"Don't be! I'll be with you anyway. I'm sure Serah won't let you in that ball unlessyou looked beautiful! And I'm always here to catch you.. Well,I'll be going." He smiled then kissed her cheeks.

"Bye, Mrs. Naoya." He whispered.

"Hmph. Right, right. See you." She led him to the door then waved goodbye.

When she returned to the living room, she saw the frame and the pictures. She smiled then opened the frame. She brought the things to her room then put their marriage photo in the frame, putting it on her little table. She lied down on the bed for a little while then grabbed the picture frame and let her hand go through the picture. She put her hand on where Shiroyan was and smiled.

"Mrs. Naoya? Sounds good to me.." She smiled.


	23. Girls! Beautify!

Chapter 23: Girls! Beautify!

Riiiing. Riiiiing.

"Wh-what?"

Riiiing.

"My phone! Um, um, there it is!" I woke up and saw that Serah-chan was calling me.

"Tabi-chaaaan! I'm so excited! Could you stay at my place until later? I'm really excited and I wanted to prepare for later as early as now!'' She said. I looked at the time.

"10:30? Yeah. It is early. But, if you say so, go to my house at about 12. We can have lunch somewhere then go to your house. Is that okay?" I yawned.

"okay! Bye!" She sounded so excited.

I could almost imagine her expression. I rubbed my eyes then went to the kitchen to drink water. I grabbed something to eat then watched tv as I ate. After, I cleaned up then went to take a shower. Today was a special day so I cleaned myself, extra hard. I scrubbed my skin harder and washed my body two times. I shampooed my hair surely and rinsed well. I also used a conditioner. I brushed my teeth twice and washed my face twice too. I just made sure that I was extra clean and fresh that day. I went to my room and looked at the time. Woah. I took a lot of time in the shower. It was already 11:30. I grabbed a tank top and shorts then threw them on the bed. After I dressed up, I slowly opened my little box to get my ring. I slowly wore it on my index finger as I remembered what happened yesterday. I sighed deeply then grabbed another small box. It was the box that contained the earrings Sera gave me. I put the box and a few things inside my little bag. After I fixed my hair, someone knocked. Just in time. I went out then opened the door.

"Tabi-chan! Oh, you're ready! Let's go!" she greeted then grabbed my hand. She let me in her car without telling me where we were going. I just stayed quiet while we were in the car.

"We're here! Come on! I'm starving!" She went out of the car. As expected, we were once again, in a classy place Where I couldn't afford stuff.

"It's all on me! Because we're going to be queens and princesses tonight, we have to eat in a special place!" She held my hand.

"Good afternoon ladies!" A guy greeted.

"Table for two please!" She said.

"Right this way, please." He led us to a table by the mirror. Serah sat down. I helped myself on my seat. A woman handed us menus then left immediately.

"So, what should I have?" She said. I browsed through the menu and saw pictures of food and names of different kinds of food. I had no idea on what to pick though. Iwasn't familiar with the food here.

"Ah! I think I'll choose this!" she closed the menu.

"What will you have?" She asked.

"Um, I don't really know so I'll just have what you'll have. " I smiled.

"Okay!"

Moments later, a waitress asked us what would we order. The food arrived after 5 minutes. As we ate our food, I watched Serah enjoy herself. She told me that she was very excied every time she pauses for a drink. After eating, she pulled my hand and let me in her car. We headed to her house. When I got off the car, I saw a big Mansion right in front of me.

When I looked back, I saw a large grassy area and a wide pathway for the car. The car was parked beside the big fountain at the center, with a pathway surrounding it. The house was very big. When we entered, it was so quiet that you could clearly hear every step. The inside was simple and clean. There were few picture frames on the wall and classy decorations and furniture in the living room. Serah went up on their swirly stairs that had spaces between them that looked like the steps were floating and waved her hand asking me to follow.

I followed her to the stairs. When we went to the second floor, there were many rooms. Almost looked like a condo. She ran towards her room. Her door was eye-catching. It was the only door who had a different color. Hers had a light blue color while normally, the others had a shiny brown color.

When we entered, she hurried to the telephone that had 5 buttons. She pressed one of them and put it in loudspeaker.

"Hello? Please send me two manicurists here! I have a friend with me." She said.

"Hai. Right away Serah-sama." A woman answered.

We lied down on the bed for a few minutes then someone knocked. Serah skipped as she made her way towards the door.

"Oh! You're here! Come in!" She smiled.

"Good afternoon Serah-sama! Will you be going to an event?" A woman asked.

"Yeah! We have a Royal Ball this evening. Oh, this is my friend, Tabiki." She introduced me. The two women went towards me and shook my hands.

"So, what would it be?" One of them asked.

"Tabiki should have a bright red that would match her dark green gown and I'll have black! It goes with my light blue gown!" She smiled.

She pulled two comfy chairs for us to sit on. The two women grabbed their boxes and started cleaning our nails. After, they painted them with the said color. Then after, they let it dry using a blower. But I really thought that air dry is enough. We had our 'beauty' sleep as Serah called it then woke up by 5 pm. Serah pulled me in to her walk-in closet then I saw tons of clothes in there. but our gowns were hanged at the middle. She grabbed her gown and her shoe box. I followed. We went down stairs and put our stuff at the back of the car then went to the venue.

We asked the guy for the keys to room 492. That was the assigned room for us. We wrapped our gowns in black plastics so others wouldn't see. We asked help for our stuff then went ahead to the room. I unlocked the door and saw the room. I ran inside and explored our room. There were two rooms inside for each of us. We enjoyed the place and saw that there were a few snacks prepared for us in the kitchen. We ate a few then slept for just a few minutes and took a relaxing dip on the tub. Soon, we heard someone knock. I opened the door and it was our stuff. I let him place our gowns and shoes on the couch. Before I closed the door, I looked outside.

"M-misa-chan?" I mumbled. I saw her enter a room, following Usui inside.

* * *

5 pm at Misaki's house.

"Misa-chan. I'm in front of your house. Come out and we'll have a royal ball to attend to." Usui told her on the phone. He saw her look on her window then went out right away.

"Seriously?" She said.

"Yeap. I got your outfit and everything. They're already in our room. Just come with me." He said.

"Ugh. Okay." She went back inside to tell her sister that she'll be leaving. She came with Usui and soon arrived at the venue. When they arrived, Usui guided her to their room. 495.

"What are you waiting for? Go in!" He held her hand then let her inside the room.

"Serah-chan! I'll be right back!" Tabiki said then went in front of the room 495.

knock knock.

Misaki opened the door as she was the nearest to it.

"Tabi-chan? How did you know I was here?" She said.

"I just saw you from our room! We're 492! Um, why are you two here? I didn't know you'll come?" She asked.

"Tora invited us. It was all of a sudden but Usui told me he has stuff ready for me. I don't really know about him." She said.

"Misa-chan. Look." He appeared holding her gown in his hands. It was a red velvet gown. The top was only a tube looking like a corset and the bottom had a petticoat inside making it look big.

"Wow. You have nice taste, Usui-kun." Tabiki said.

"Thanks. Here's your shoes too." He raised his left hand, showing the shoes.

"Wh-what? I didn't tell you my shoe size!?" Misaki said.

"I asked your sister for your shoes so I could know." He smirked.

"So, I'll get going. See you two later!" She left.

"Now, I have to get your hair done. Let's go." Usui pulled her hand then led her to a salon.

* * *

"Serah-chan! I'm back!" I called out.

"Right! Let's go to a salon and get our hair done!" She said, pulling my hand.

Once again, I rode her car then she brought me to an expensive place to get our hair fixed. Serah's hair was tied in pig tails and had big curls. I could imagine her and she looked like a gothic loli. I think she'll look cute! While I had a small portion at left side of my hair braided then all of my hair turned to the right that had big curls. We also had our make up done at the salon. We smiled at the mirror as we looked at ourselves. Suddenly, I felt excited after seeing myself. We hurried back to the car and to our room. It was already 7:20. As soon as we got to our room, We went to our own rooms and dressed up.

I opened the plastic of my gown. I opened the neck part then removed the ribbon at the back. I put on cycling shorts before I wore the gown. I slowly slipped myself in the gown. I buttoned the back of the collar then grabbed the ribbon and knocked at Serah's room.

"Serah-chan! Little help please!" I said. She opened the door and she was also half dressed like me.

"Sure. I need help too!" She laughed. She took the ribbon from my hands then tied them on me back all the way down, making a long ribbon just at the end of my spine.

"Tie mine now!" She turned. I did the same to her dress.

We returned to our rooms to fix ourselves again. I didn't look at the mirror yet. I opened the shoe box then admired the shoes for a while. I sat down, crossing my right leg over my left, exposing my right leg too much because of the slit. I slipped my foot on to the shoe then wrapped the material around me leg. The length was about eight inches. 12 including the heel. I did the same to the left.

I stood up then walked to my small bag, grabbing the box of earrings. I sat at the side of the bed then grabbed a small mirror and turned it to my direction. I went close to the mirror then opened the box. I smiled as I saw them. they were Ruby earrings. It had silver outlines around the big round ruby. I hanged them on my ear. As I moved, I see them sparkling.

I went back to the end of the bed and grabbed the arm pieces from the plastic. I put them on then moved my arms around for a while, examining them. Lastly, I took my ring and wore it on my index finger. I smiled as I held up my hand and looked at the ring. I breathed deeply as I made my way towards the mirror. I closed my eyes. I slowly opened them, seeing myself.

"Wow.." I said. I had a wide smile on my face. I went outside then saw Serah. She was beautiful as well. I was used on seeing her in her braids but she was prettier today.

"You're so beautiful Tabi-chan! I can't wait for Shiroyan's reaction when he sees you!" She clasped her hands together.

"Thanks, Serah-chan. You look beautiful as well." I said. We hugged each other.

"I love the earrings Sera-chan. Thank you very much! Thanks for everything.." I said.

"That's nothing! I'm happy that you liked all these! Now, let's go!" She held my hands and smiled. We went out and saw the others going out of their rooms. I felt uneasy as I noticed people staring at me. I held Serah's hand tight.

"Serah, is there something wrong with me?" I asked.

"What? No! You look perfect! They're just staring because you're so beautiful!" She said. I smiled and felt more comfort. We went on the elevator. I breathed deeply as we arrived the floor of the main event. Serah and I looked at each other.

As we entered the ball, Something popped out of my mind..

"I made my decision.." I mumbled and smiled as I looked around at the beautiful and elegant place.


	24. Magical Night

OMG guys. I'm so happy and proud of myself. I feel victory that I'm actually finishing a long fan fic! I made a few stories but never got to end it because I lost inspiration. But, here I am now!

I STRONGLY SUGGEST that you play the song Last Hope by Paramore while reading this. But just at low volume so it doesn't disturb your reading! It's the only reason I wrote this Royal Ball part! Play Summer Love too by 1D! The story should've ended earlier but the song really inspires me. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 24: Magical Night

"I made my decision.." I mumbled and smiled as I looked around at the beautiful and elegant place.

I stopped before the staircase and saw Serah make her way down, holding her skirt up. When I looked down, I saw Shiroyan in the crowd with Kurosaki. I wanted to shout out and wave but that would be so rude and humiliating to act that way in such an event.

I breathed deeply and raised my skirt. I went down on each step slowly, putting both my feet on the same step as I go don making sure I won't fall. I continued going down like that until I reached down. I felt relieved. And embarrassed somehow as I looked at the other girls going down with a breeze. They were effortless! I hope I could do that.

*Summer Love Plays*

"Hey!"

"Ah!" I turned and saw Shiroyan.

"Hey! Don't go surprising me like that!" I turned then gazed at him. He was in a tux! His pale greenish eyes were dazzling as he looked at me.

"Bikyu-chan.. You're.. You look beautiful.." He went close to me.

"I-I do? Th-thanks. You look.. You look h-handsome as well.." I blushed.

"Heh. Really? I know that." He smirked then laughed.

"Shut up!" I hit his arm then laughed with him. He bowed and offered his arm like a prince usually does in shows then I took his hand. Serah walked with us as we were finding Kurosaki in the crowd.

"Where's Kurosaki?" I asked Shiroyan.

"I don't know. I was just with him a while ago.. Oh! There he is! And your friends too!" He pointed.

"Oh, Serah-chan! Kurosaki's over there!" Before I got to tell her, Kurosaki turned to our direction and locked his eyes towards Serah.

"S-serah-chan. You look so different.. I didn't know you could look so.. So beautiful.." I saw him blush a little. Shiroyan and I laughed.

"Thanks Kurosaki.. you look good too." She blushed harder.

"Um, Oh hey! Tabi-chan! Woah. You look so different! You really do evolve you know? Like a pokemon!" He laughed and I pouted.

"Hey, We told you that we'll take pictures with you right? Mako! Sato! C'm'ere!" He waved at them and took out a camera from his pocket.

"Wh-Really? You have your camera in your pocket?" We all laughed.

"Hey! Oh hi Serah-chan! Shiro-kun and specially you!" Mako shook hands with Serah. he joined hands with Shiroyan and they both hit each other's back like normal bros.

"Hey Sato! Where's your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Oh, right. Here she is! Meet Emi! Emi, this is Serah, Tabiki and her boyfriend, Shiroyan!" He introduced us then we waved our hands as we were called.

"Nice to meet you! Saki, Emi desu." She bowed.

"You look great Emi-chan!" Serah said. They got along easily.

"What about your partner Mako?" I asked.

"Here! She's Ichigo!" He said. She had red hair. Like her name, a strawberry.

"You can call me I-chan!" She said. We introduced ourselves and exchanged compliments.

"hey! Don't forget the pictures! Hey, you there. Can you take our pictures?" He poked a guy who was just alone then handed him the camera.

We had plenty of pictures. Individual pictures, paired pictures, grouped pictures, everything! After all that get together, we finally split up with our partners.

"Good evening everyone!" Tora went on the stage end made the people clap and get all hyped.

"Having a good time?" He paused again and the crowd answered.

"Good! but this is just the start! At the end of the night we'll have our king and queen! How about that?" The crowd went louder.

"Let's get this party started! Let's start with a sweet and slow music! Let's all have a fun time!" He went off the stage.

Shiroyan bowed and reached out his hand.

"Mind if I dance with you?" He said.

"Stop acting, little prince." I took his hand and let him stand properly.

"I'm not a prince you know? I'm a king. And you are... My lovely Queen." He said as he held my hand and my waist.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Did you forget that we just got married?" He put his hand in front of me, showing his ring.

"There is no way on earth I'd forget that." I showed mine too.

"Yeah. And if you did forget, I'd let you remember." He said.

"How? Going to that marriage booth again?" I asked.

"Nope."

"What? Then how exactly will you let me remember?" I was puzzled.

"If you did forget, I would ask you to marry me." I blushed so hard.

"Then.. I should've just forgotten about it." I smiled.

"You don't have to. The time will come."

"It will.." I leaned my head against his chest. He put his hand around my waist and held my hand. I rested my hand on his shoulder and danced to the music.

"Aww. They're so cute!"

"I know! I think they've dated for 6 months now?"

"I really don't know.. They were announced as the Best Married Couple yesterday right?"

"Yeah. The first day, BMC was Sato and Emi! They must be the ones who'll get the chance to be king and queen!" I heard them mumbling then I laughed.

"Why?" He asked.

"Didn't you hear them talking about us?" I laughed.

"No.. Not really. I was just so into the song. It almost led me to tears." He laughed.

"Really?" I laughed at him.

"Just kidding! Have you ever seen me cry?"

"Well, hmm.. Let me think." I put my hand on my chin and thought.

"Hey, I'll just grab us some drinks while you're thinking! I'll be right back." He smiled.

"Okay. I'll just sit there." I pointed. I sat on one of the purple couches with a table In front.

I rested my chin on my hands as I thought about his question. Hmm.. Did I ever see him cry? Now I'm starting to think deeply. This happens to me when I'm thinking too hard. I don't notice the things around me. I just ignore them. I cupped my face with my hands. I closed my eyes as I thought. Later, I felt something hot around me and near my face. I ignored it. I just ignored it until I heard a familiar voice. When I opened my eyes, I saw Usui gripping a guy's tux. I felt scared.

"Don't touch her. You're lucky her boyfriend's not around. Get out of here or you're dead meat." He said. The guy ran away.

"Usui-kun? What happened?" I asked.

"Didn't you notice that guy was just putting his arm around you?" He said.

"Wh-what!? N-no... I'm thinking so deeply I didn't... Never mind.. Misa-chan! You look great" I said. Her gown fits perfectly. Her hair was curled and she had a black gothic choker and wore black velvet gloves.

"Th-thanks.. You do too! Where's shiroyan?" she asked.

"Oh he grabbed drinks." I said.

"Misa-chan! Usui! I didn't know you were here!" Shirkyan went back and sat beside me, handing me the drink.

"Yeah. Some guy just-"

"Urusai!"I covered his mouth.

"What happened?" No one answered.

"What just happened?" He asked again.

"Ugh. Okay.. Some guy-"

"I saw someone putting his arms around her." Usui explained. Shiroyan stood up immediately. I felt tense.

"Shiro-kun.. Don't.. I'm fine. Don't mess up the night. Please.." I gripped his hand tight. He breathed deeply and pulled me away. He led me outside to a balcony.

"The view is nice right?" He said.

"Yeah.. It's really nice.. You don't get to see a view like this everyday." I said. He stayed silent.

"Are you... Mad?" I asked.

"Mad? No! Why would I be? I was just thinking if you ever saw me cry." He answered plainly.

"BAKAAAA!" I punched his face. I couldn't kick anyway. I lost my balance as I punched him then fell over him. When I opened my eyes, I found myself lying on top of him.

"S-sorry.." He got up then helped me stand up. We went back inside.

"You know what, I never saw you cry." I said.

"Well, Do you know what could make me cry?" He asked. He hugged me as we danced to the music.

"What?"

"You..." He said.

"m-me?"

"Yeah. I would cry if I lose you.." I blushed. I closed my eyes and suddenly felt tears stream down my face. He held my shoulders then wiped the years of my face.

"Now you're the one who's crying." He smiled.

"I'm just glad it didn't mess up my make up," we laughed.

*Random Party Song plays*

We went back with the others and had fun. Serah, Misaki and I made friends with Emi and Ichigo. We took a lot more pictures together. By 10 o'clock, Misa-chan and Usui left. She said she didn't want to stay late and that parties aren't her thing. After an hour, Tora went back to the stage.

"Attention Minna! Before the night ends, we would like to announce the king and Queen!" The crowd cheered.

"Now.. Who do you think would be crowned as the Royal couple? Drum Roll!" The crowd fell silent.

"Well, who do you think?" He said. We heard some shouting out Naoya and other people. We looked at each other and laughed.

"Why would they shout Naoya?" I said.

"Maybe because we were the BMC yesterday?" He said.

"Well, that makes sense." I said. He put his arm around me.

"Okay, okay. Since this is an open event, everyone and anyone has a chance to be crowned! I won't make this last long... Drum Roll!" The crowd fell silent once more.

"The king and queen of the night are-" the crowd went louder. My head felt blurry and heavy. I lost my balance. Gladly, Shiroyan caught me. He smiled at me but I just looked at him. Me head feels swirly. Maybe I'm just tired and sleepy.

I noticed the people were looking at us and a light was focused on us. I slowly closed my eyes and I felt myself being carried by shiroyan by bridal style. When he put me down, I found myself standing on where I could see the crowd clearly. The light was brighter. I looked at my left and saw Tora. I blinked hard twice. It removed the dizziness a little.

"What can you say about being crowned as queen?" He asked.

"What? Who's the queen? Sorry, I felt a bit dizzy.." I said. We all laughed.

"You two are the Royal Couple!" he said.

"Us?" I looked at Shiroyan.

"Now what could you say?" He asked again.

"Well, It felt weird being watched while getting married. But, seriously, thanks. Thank you everyone. I didn't expect this at all." We all laughed.

"What about the king?" He shifted to Shiroyan.

"Nothing much. I would just want to thank you guys."

"Well, everyone, make way for the Royal couple's dance!" he said. The people moved aside, forming a big circle space. The spotlight followed us as we made our way to the center.

*Last Hope Plays *

We danced at the middle. Moving slowly, and swaying around. I leaned on his chest as we danced to the enchanting music. I observed the things happening around me. As we danced, I saw something moving across the floor.

"Eeep!" I shouted. I raised my leg as I shouted.

"What?" He laughed.

"Don't laugh at me! I just though I saw a rat or something.. But it's nothing anyway.." I put down my leg.

"I hate it when you laugh at me.." i said. we laughed together then continued dancing. Soon, the crowd danced along with us.

"Shiro-kun.."

"Yeah?"

"About the thing that was bugging me lately.."

"Oh, what about it?"

"It was... It was about moving schools..."

"Wha-why?" He asked.

"Uh.. It's.. Complicated..."

"Well, what's your decision?" He asked.

"I've been thinking about it lately and... I've made up my mind..." I said. I breathed deeply.

"I'm.. I'm going to Seika next year." We stopped dancing.

"R-really? That's- that's great! That's..." He hugged me tight and I hugged him back.

He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He touched my cheek gently then kissed my lips. In the middle of the crowd.. At first I felt embarrassed. My eyes widened. But later, I felt comfortable and didn't care about the other people. I closed my eyes and put my hands around his neck, kissing each other passionately. Feeling each other's coolness from the cold drinks. I was very happy. And I knew he was too. At that moment, it felt like we were the only people standing there.. No crowd.. Nobody. Just me and him.. Me and him..

This is better than a perfect night and a perfect kiss.. I couldn't ask for more. We broke the kiss and smiled.

"I love you.." I said.

"I love you more." He smiled Then kissed my forehead.

"Are you happy?" I asked.

"Of course I am.. I'm always happy when I'm with you. I'm your king.. Your pretend husband.. Your-"

"Baka.." We smiled at each other.

I have to say... This is a Magical Night.

* * *

Aww... So, I really Hope you liked it! Epilogue coming up next! It's 3 am and I'm still working on this. What do you say guys? Sequel? Or I don't know, anything! :))


	25. Epilogue

This epilogue contains scenes and themes that are not suitable for - Nah, just joking. This epilogue actually introduces you a new story! It's not mine though. If you've read stories from flaminguchiha, well, she's actually my friend we help each other a lot in writing fics.

So after her naruto fan fic, His and Her Circumstances, she'll be writing a story! *Claps. It's UsuiXOC and her name is Kei. She happens to be Tabiki's cousin! So please do wait for the story. Just a short epilogue.

The character Kei is not mine. Credits to flaminguchiha :))

* * *

EPILOGUE

The school year ended. Her last year at Miyabigaoka was really fun. Looking back, she really changed a lot. She remembered the good moments and reflected on the bad moments. She was really happy. But her day to day life was going to change. She will be moving to Seika High School.

"Tadaima Kiro!" Tabiki said as they their shoes. they just got home from a date.

"Okaeri!" Kiro and Sheri greeted.

"Onii-chan, I have something to tell you.." They sat in the living room.

"Onii-chan? Woah. You're really changing Tabiki! It's been ages since you last called me Onii-chan! Well, what were you going to tell me?" He smiled and patted her head.

"Well... I've thought about this since the third term.. And I also made my decision.. It's about going to a new school." She explained.

"Well, do you want to transer to a new school?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Y-yeah. And I thought of moving to Shiro-kun's school. Is that okay?" She asked.

"That would be great! You being in Miyabigaoka is tough you know? Some of their activities cost a bunch! That's a great idea.. Really great!" He said.

"Really? Thanks Kiro!" She hugged her.

"Aww. I thought you were gonna call me Onii-chan!" He joked.

* * *

"Minna! Ohayo!" The blonde entered the room, waving at her friends.

"Ohayo, Biyku-chan!" Shiroyan greeted back.

By the next school year, Tabiki moved to Seika as she told Shiroyan. it's been two months since she moved to the school. Shiroyan and her were still in a relationship. They've been dating for 10 months now.

"Woah, Tabi-chan! Why are you so happy today?" Misaki asked as she sat beside her.

"I received good news!" She clasped her hands together.

"Really? What's the news?" Shiroyan asked.

"It's my cousin! Her parents sent me a letter! They said that my cousin's going to move here!" She said.

"Really? Where is she going to study?" Misaki asked.

"Her parents told me that she'll be studying to where I'm going!"

"Seika? Wow! That means another girl in this school!" Misaki was excited about tabiki's cousin.

"That's great! When will she arrive?" Shiroyan asked.

"Hmm... Maybe next week?"

"Let us know about it okay? We want to meet her right when she arrives!" Misaki said.

"Okay! She'll be happy to see you guys!"

END

* * *

Minna! Thanks for reading the story. Hope you lked it! Please do wait for more stories that I'm gonna write! And look forward to this new story by flaminguchiha!

Ja ne! Ittekimasu!


End file.
